Hate Me
by 71star
Summary: My life was about to change. Sophomore year, new students came to Forks. I fell for one of them and lost my way. Now, years later my brother Emmett is able to help me find my way back to my first true love. Bella/Jake & Bella/Edward **Summary sucks**
1. Prologue

**Hate Me**

**Prologue**

"Black, you stay away from my sister or you will be sorry!" Emmett boomed from across the parking lot while helping me into his Hummer.

"Thanks Em, I just, I can't face him right now. How after 3 years could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me with the school slut none the less." I started crying. "Bells, it'll be O.K., it's not the end of the world, there will be others. You just started high school, you're a freshman, you don't need to be tied down, look at me, I'm a junior and I'm single and loving it!" Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at me and I laughed "Yeah, but you're a man-whore, there's a difference. All the girls know you're just going to sleep with them, you don't make any excuses or lead them on, now if dad knew, he'd kick your ass!" I laughed harder now. "Exactly, but to be fair sis, I only have a couple I sleep with. I haven't screwed half the school you know." he smiled at me and I knew, I just like to tease my big brother, he was a junior and captain of the Varsity football team, so naturally everyone wanted him and girls wanted to be my friend, just because he was my brother, most guys treated me like I had the plague because he was my brother and they knew he'd kick their ass.

"Emmett, thanks for taking care of me, you're the best brother anyone could have." I smiled at him.

"Bells, I would do anything for you and right now, it's kicking Black's ass if he bothers you again." he smiled.

Jacob's dad and our dad were best friends and we all grew up together. Jacob an Emmett use to be close, until Jake started dating me in 7th grade, then Emmett turned into big brother and their friendship went to the wayside, in the beginning I felt bad, but as Emmett got involved in sports at high school, he made new friends and I let those feelings go, Jacob and I grew closer and were in love or so I thought, until I found him this afternoon making out with Lauren Mallory. I am guessing it's because I won't have sex with him, but I'm not there yet. He tried to put the 'if you love me' guilt trip on me, but I'm not stupid or weak minded and if I thought about it hard enough, we'd been growing apart since school started a month ago.

"Bells, you going to be O.K.? I've got to get back for football practice and I'm going for pizza with the guys after. You can come, since dad is out of town." Emmett offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'll have soup and salad for dinner, besides, I've got laundry and homework to do." I smiled.

"O.K., if you need me call, I'll be home in a flash, if not I'll be home by 10p.m." he gave me a hug and kiss and pulled out of the driveway.

The rest of my freshman year went by pretty uneventful, I started hanging out with some old friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Eric. We were pretty much inseparable all year and throughout the summer, little did I know that my world was about to change when I started my sophomore year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hate Me**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"**Emmett, come on. We need to get to the mall, we've got a lot to get today. School starts Monday and I'm going to the beach with Mike tomorrow." I yelled from downstairs.**

"**Coming" Emmett boomed.**

**We finally made it to the mall and went our separate ways to get our school shopping done.**

**Emmett was a total Gap, American Eagle and Old Navy shopper, he liked the simple preppy look, which fit him and his big personality, as for myself, I liked Old Navy, Hot Topic and if I wanted something really nice, I'd go to Macy's. Mostly I liked jeans and band t-shirts, but dad would get mad if I didn't have a few girly things to wear occasionally.**

**I went and got my hair done and as I was finishing, I noticed the most handsome guy walking through the mall with a small little pixie girl and 2 others, who looked like twins. How I wished I went to school in Seattle.**

**I met up with Emmett at California Pizza Kitchen for lunch, he'd already ordered for us and was smiling like a fool when I sat down. "What did you drag in?" I asked about the crazy smile on his face. :I just saw the hottest, most desirable woman, she may be my dream come true." he smiled even bigger. "What? Where?" I asked.**

"**She was coming out of some girly store with this little tiny girl and her laugh, wow! It was beautiful. I stopped her and asked if she was an angel and she slapped me, he friend giggled and they walked away." the big dummy was still smiling. "Emmett, she slapped you and yet you think you're in love?" I laughed. "Hey, no one ever turns down Emmett Swan! You know that." he laughed. "Yeah, well, I saw heaven on earth as well today, he was gorgeous. He had this messy bronze hair and looked so serious, but it was a total turn on, he was walking with your angel." I smiled. "Damn it! Why are the sexy ones taken?" he laughed.**

"**Well, Emmett, maybe there will be someone new this year at school you can dazzle into your bed." I laughed. "Well, maybe you will actually find someone so you can move on from Jake and quit moping every time you see him making out with someone in the hall." Emmett laughed. I threw my napkin at him and giggled. We finished lunch and went home, I ended up with about 10 bags of school clothes, to Emmett's 3. His were mostly khaki's and jeans and button down dress shirts. A few sweat suits for the days you just want to roll out of bed. Mine consisted of a bunch of t-shirts from Hot Topic and several pairs of jeans, skinny to boyfriend style. I also bought a couple of girly tops, ballet flats and Converse sneakers, I also bought a few sweat suits as well, because I had plenty of roll out of bed mornings.**

**We got home and put our things up and I made steak and potatoes for dinner, I cleaned up and went to bed early, I was going to the beach with Mike tomorrow and we were going to surf (Yes, I surf).**

**I awoke at 5:30a.m. and made a picnic lunch for Mike and I, I grabbed my dry suit (not wetsuit, too cold for wetsuit) and surfboard from the garage and waited for Mike.**

**We spent the day at the beach, we had a blast. He's become a great friend, even standing up to Jake a few times, on my behalf, like when he came to the beach with Quill and Embry and tried to get me to talk to him.**

**Oh, How I dreaded Monday!**

**EPOV**

**I hate being the new guy! At least I've got my family, so I'm not standing out to much.**

**I hate that we had to move to this small hick town, I loved Chicago. In Chicago there were beautiful women everywhere, here I suspect they'll be small town, innocent little girls with no taste what so ever. Alice is going to die if everyone here as no fashion sense, Rosalie is going to be the talk of the school, no one can compare to my adopted older sister and her twin Jasper, well he's emo so he'll probably stand out the most, as long as it's not me I don't care. It'll be scandalous enough that Jasper and Alice are a couple, hey if our parents don't care, why should anyone else, they're not truly related. Alice and I are twins as well and Carlisle and Esme are our biological parents, Rose and Jasper were adopted when they were 7, their parents were killed in a car crash and my dad was their Godfather, they were co-workers.**

**Oh, How I dread Monday.**

**BPOV**

"**Emmett, wake up, breakfast is ready and you're the school's SENIOR STUD this year." I laughed at the nickname I game him this summer. He smiled and stretched and pulled me down into a head lock.**

"**Are you going to go into school with a positive attitude missy!" he asked.**

"**Yes, brother dear, I am. I even have a positive outfit to wear for my first day, not my typical jeans and t-shirt." I laughed.**

**He got up and carried me downstairs and we ate breakfast with Charlie, our dad. "So you two ready for school?" he looked at us over the paper. "Yeah, Em's ready to be the SENIOR STUD this year." I laughed.**

**Charlie about chocked on his coffee "Well, as long as he doesn't come home saying he's got a little Emmett on the way, he can stud all he wants to." Charlie smiled and winked at Emmett. "Well, I'm going to find someone this year too." I smirked. Charlie again chocked and said "No! You don't need anyone, you're too young, stay friends with Mike and them, you're not dating!" he pulled the paper back up. I got out of my chair and stomped upstairs. Ever since Jake and I broke up, dad doesn't want me dating, saying I'm to young, granted, there is no one at school who even interests me, but still, what a double standard.**

**I got dressed in a black mini skirt and a blue halter top, I left my hair curly and let it fall down my back, it was almost to my hips and I applied light makeup and my matching blue ballet flats and walked downstairs.**

**Dad had already left for work, so Emmett was waiting in his khaki pants, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and brown dress shoes. "What are you wearing?" he yelled. "Um, clothes?" I smiled.**

"**Lack there of, it doesn't even cover your ass!" he yelled again. "Emmett, don't be so dramatic, it does to cover my ass!" I smiled. "No come on, we'll be late." I walked out the door. He came out shaking his head and said "Jake is going to shit when he sees you in that, you know that right? Oh, did I tell you he made Varsity this summer?" Emmett said. **

"**Why do I care about Jake? Is he your new friend now?" I spat.**

"**Look, he knows he screwed up, he's sorry." He pleaded for him. "What? You're talking for him now?" I said in disbelief. "No, I just had lots of talks with him this summer while we worked out, he's truly sorry." he almost whined.**

"**Whatever Em, I don't want to hear it. This year is going to be about new beginnings." I smiled and looked out the window until we reached the school.**

**EPOV**

**Ugh, Monday morning, Alice has been in 3 times to wake me up.**

**She already has my clothes laid out for me. I roll out of bed and shower, try to tame my bronze mop and give up. I look at what she has for me and it's not too bad, I put on the low slung jeans and the t-shirt she has out for me, it's actually one of my favorite bands, KOL and she had a button down shirt to go over it with the sleeves rolled up and a new pair of Chucks. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen eating and deciding that Rose would drive her BMW, make an entrance is what Rose wanted and Jaspers F-150 wouldn't do that, no matter how many extras were on it, it wasn't flashy enough for Rose.**

**We all hopped in and drove to school, ready to start off a horrible school year, without one decent piece of ass prospect, hell I've gone without sex for 4 weeks now, I'm in need of something or I'll be jacking off everyday from now until I go to college.**

**We all go to the office to get our schedules and the stares we received were many. So far, nothing has caught my eye and I doubt it will.**

**I find my locker, luckily Alice is a few down from me and we share a couple of classes together.**

**I head off for my first class of the day, math, yeah!**

**I walk in and look around, nothing, not one decent piece of ass, I growl to myself and just know it's going to be a long year.**

**The first half of the day flies by and I've gotten lots of stares and a few numbers, nothing I would consider, unless I'm desperate though. **

**Finally, lunch!**

**I was the first one to lunch and quickly found a table for us.**

**I sat facing the lunch room, to scan for anything promising. Then, she walked through the door, only problem she was with a big scary looking dude and half the football team, but her damn silky looking skin on those toned thighs and that hair, fuck, that would be great hair for sex, especially if I took her from behind. Shit, now I'm hard and she's got King Kong wrapped around her finger, I'd rather be horny than dead!**

"**Edward! Didn't you hear me?" Alice was squealing. "No, what?" I asked, pissed she tore me away from my angel. "I said I made a new friend today and we're going shopping this weekend." Alice could make friends with the door. "Well, she must be something, if you're not trying to make her over." I joked.**

**Alice was scanning the lunch room and I guess saw who she wanted. "I'll be right back." she smiled and bolted form the table, I looked down and finished my pizza while Jasper and Rosalie sat down. "Where's Alice?" Jasper asked. "I don't know, she went looking for her 'new friend'" she said. "So Edward, find anything faceable?" Rose asked. I loved Rose, we thought a lot alike, but she was too bitchy for me, I was the dominant one and I'll be damned if I was going to let a woman have a hold on me. "Actually I did Rose, to bad King Kong is her boyfriend!" I laughed. " I know what you mean, I saw this gorgeous man and I know he'd be perfect for me, but he's got some little bimbo wrapped around his finger." she snarled.**

"**Hi everyone, I want to introduce you to my friend Bella!" Alice smiled. Jasper stood up and shook her hand, Rose snarled and I'm guessing my angel is her bimbo. I smiled and nodded. "Do you guys mind if she sits with us for the rest of lunch?" Alice smiled. We all shrugged and I know she thought we were rude. "That's O.K., I'll just go back and sit with my brother and his friends. No biggie. Call me tonight Alice?" she had the voice of an angel as well. "Yeah, talk to you tonight Bella." she waved goodbye and I watched as her ass swayed from side to side. "Thanks for being assholes to my new friend." she sat down and pouted.**

"**Alice, she is fucking hot! Too bad she's got a boyfriend." I sighed. "Um, no, she's single dumbass, that's why I brought her over here, she thought you were cute." my mouth dropped and I cursed myself.**

"**So who is King Kong she's with?" Rose asked. "Oh, that's her brother, he's really protective of her though, so any bad thoughts you've got Edward, you'd better keep them to yourself, I can guarantee you she's a virgin and her dad, the Chief of Police and her brother the star quarterback plan to keep her that way." Alice smiled at me. "So that big dude is her brother?" Rose smiled. "Yeah, and he drives a Hummer." Alice smiled. "See the other big guy she's sitting by? That's her ex, that's why she didn't want to sit with them today, he keeps trying to get back with her, we've all got Spanish together and he was pissed when there wasn't a seat around her, he apparently screwed up and cheated on her last year, after dating for 3 years, because she wouldn't have sex with him." Alice frowned.**

"**Shit! I'd go somewhere else to after 3 years and no sex, a man's got his needs Alice!" I said.**

'**Stay away from her if that's all you're thinking about Edward. I don't want you ruining my friendship with your dick!" Alice spat at me.**

**All of a sudden we hear a SMACK and my angel gets up and storms out of the lunch room in tears, Alice gets up and runs after her.**

**BPOV**

**I can't believe I actually made a new friend today. **

**I'm so happy to have new blood, first thing this morning, Mike walked up to me and told me I looked beautiful and as soon as I thanked him, he tried to kiss me and was pissed, he thought after yesterday we were a couple, since we went surfing without our friends and sadly, they took his side, saying I led him on. FUCK!**

**Any way, I met Alice in Spanish class, thankfully I was one of the first in there, so I took the seat in the far right corner, behind some kid and then Alice sat next to me and introduced her self, Jake made his self known once he walked in and was pissed there wasn't a seat by me, but he kept trying to pass notes to me and kept apologizing to me, I just kept rolling my eyes.**

**Finally lunch came and I met up with Emmett in the hall and he walked me to lunch, I told him about Jacob and his groveling and he already knew, said he'd heard about it in weight training, right before lunch. I sat with them at lunch, not really having any other place to go, until Alice came and saved the day or so I thought, her boyfriend was nice, but the other two were pretty cold, so I just went back to sit with Emmett, of course by the time I got back, Jake was sitting next to Emmett, so I pulled up a chair and out it between the two of them, Jake started again about being sorry and then telling me how sexy I looked, I just ignored him and picked at my pizza. Then he really started, he put his hand on my thigh and moved it under my skirt, I slapped him as hard as I could and ran out of the lunch room crying. I ran into the bathroom to collect myself before Biology. Alice ran in after me and asked if I was O.K., I told her what happened and she was pretty pissed. "Why do guys think that because we wear a certain outfit that we want them to touch us, I hate that! Luckily Jasper isn't like that, he hates any type of PDA, except for hand holding or a kiss on the cheek, he's very old fashioned that way." she smiled. I dried my tears and put on some new eyeliner and thanked her for helping me out. The bell rang for Biology, at least I didn't have to worry about Jake being in there, it was an AP class and I knew he didn't have any of those, save for electives I didn't have to worry about him, I'm just hoping he's not in Gym with me this year.**

**I walked into Biology and sat in the far back desk, against the wall and put my head down until class started. **

**I heard the stool beside me move "Um, is this seat taken?" I heard the smoothest voice I'd ever heard, I looked up and into beautiful green eyes "Hi, sorry about lunch, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother." he smiled a crooked smile at me and I melted. I motioned for him to have a seat and he asked about why I ran out at lunch and I explained the entire thing to him, why I felt I could I don't' know, but it flowed out and he seemed interested. "Would you like to go Friday night?" he asked. "Sorry, I've got my brothers game, I never miss one." I smiled. "Well, can I take you to the game? We can ride with Alice and Jasper, I haven't got my car yet." he smiled. "I'll, um ask my dad and I'll let Alice know." I smiled back at him and them class started. He slipped me a note half way through class and asked what I had next, I told him Gym and he smiled, saying that he as well as all his siblings had it together. I wrote back and told him I could introduce him to my brother then, if he wanted because he was the coaches assistant, since it was his free period. He agreed and then class was over. **

**We were walking down the hall and he had his hand lightly on my lower back, when I looked at him, he smiled and said he didn't want to get lost. I shrugged my shoulders and led him to Gym.**

**I pointed to the boys locker room and I walked into the girls, Alice's locker was next to mine, as was her other sisters. "Um, you're Rosalie, right?" I asked. "Yeah, why do you care?" she snapped. "Never mind" I turned and walked out and walked over to Emmett, I was telling him why I walked out of the lunch room and he wanted to beat Jake's ass, but I told him he wasn't worth it, I also let him know that girl he liked, her name was Rose and she was a complete bitch, right up his alley. Just them Edward walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, Emmett staring him. "Emmett, this is Edward, Alice and Rose's brother." I smiled.**

"**Hi! So is Rose single?" Emmett asked, not beating around the bush. "Yeah, she is, but she's bitch, so watch yourself." Edward warned.**

**It was time for tether ball and everyone had a partner except for Rose, so she was going to sit out, but Emmett insisted on being her partner, she smiled and they seemed to hit it off quite well.**

**The week went by and Friday night came, dad said I could ride with Alice and her brother, since we wouldn't be alone. I introduced everyone to my dad and he was pleased and said to be home by midnight.**

**We had fun at the game and after we went for pizza and they were amazed at how much I could eat, I just shrugged, I had to keep up with Emmett was the excuse I gave and they al laughed, even though something about Edward's was off, I brushed it off as nervousness.**

**I was home before my curfew, something Charlie would like, Edward walked me to the door and gave me a kiss goodnight, he said he was going car shopping this weekend and asked if he could give me a ride on Monday, I agreed and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Saturday Alice and I went shopping and she was as bad as me. We had a blast shopping and talking, it was like we were old friends.**

**Jasper had drove us, as Alice and I hadn't got our license yet, I'd be getting it and a new car in 2 weeks.**

**The rest of the weekend went by pretty slow, I did homework and talked on the phone to Alice a little on Sunday.**

**A/N:**

**What do you think? More to come, so don't hate yet… It'll be a while…But it'll get there… PROMISE!!!**

****I don't own anything!!!****


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter dedicated to luv4jake**_

_Thanks for all your wonderful reviews… :0)_

_Hate Me_

_Chapter 2_

_BPOV_

_The next few weeks flew by. _

_I've got closer to Alice and Edward, we were like the 3 stooges. We did everything together._

_Edward had his car now, so he always drove us to school, Rose preferred driving herself, she liked to watch football practice. I knew she was watching Emmett, that's all I heard him talk about._

_I was actually shocked that Rose didn't hang out with us more, seeing as how she wanted my brother, but Rose wasn't your typical bimbo._

_Alice, Edward and I had plans for the weekend and Alice actually talked Jasper into coming, which was surprise., he liked to stay home and play his guitar Edward said and enjoyed Alice time. I laughed at Alice being calm enough for Jasper._

'_Oh, Bella, you should totally spend the night tonight. We can get up and go shopping early!" Alice bounced on the couch. "Well, I've got to ask my dad and he's at work right now." I said. "O.K., give me his number, I'll ask. It'll be great, our parents are at a medical conference." she smiled. "O.K., ask away." my dad adored Alice, so this would be easy. "Chief Swan, can Alice spend the weekend with us? My parents are out of town and We wanted to have a sleep over, please. - Oh, O.K., I'll find out, but it's O.K., if he agrees? - Yes! Thanks Chief Swan, you're the best!" Alice blew kisses to the phone and giggled, hanging up. "Alice, why did you tell him your parents are out of town?" I asked. "Well, I know our parents have met, so if they would have talked when they get back, your dad would know and them if I lied, you'd never be able to set foot in there again, right?" she smiled at me. "Right. Now who has to agree to what?" I asked. She was already up the stairs and banging on Emmett's door, before he answered and I could get upstairs and I heard her scream, she ran out of the room giggling and I was laughing. "So, you got to see ALL of Emmett and Jr. too" I laughed so hard I was on the floor. She slapped my head and warned through the door she was coming back in. Luckily Em had pulled his covers over him. "What do you to birds want?" Emmett smiled. "Well, your dad said Bells could spend the weekend with us, if you promised to as well." Alice smiled. "Hmmm. Why should I agree to this?" he was teasing her. "Well, I do happen to know that Rose will be at home ALL weekend!!!" Alice lifted her eyebrows. "Damn it, how did you know my weakness?" Alice smiled and said "You are hers too. I'll take that as a yes! You can follow us later when we're back form shopping." Alice pulled me along and told Edward we were ready to go. _

_We went shopping and Alice dragged me into Victoria Secret. "Alice I don't need any more bras or underwear, I've got 2 drawers FULL." I laughed. "No, but you do need pajama's! You can't wear Emmett boxers and t-shirts to bed." she smiled. "Fine, but nothing lacy! Got it!" I smiled and she pulled me to some slip dress nighties. "Here, try this on and we'll get a couple, if this fits and she proceeded to hand me a cami set with boy shorts and a pair of Victoria Secret boxers and tank top._

_I went and tried them all on and they all looked amazing. We bought everything in about 3 or 4 different colors, the slip nighties, we got in dark blue, purple, forest green and chocolate. She was giggling the entire time we were shopping._

_We were finally finished and found Edward in the food court. I ran and got Chinese Food and Alice got a salad. We sat and talked and he was trying to peek into my bags, but Alice wouldn't let him, thankfully._

_We finished up and went back to my house to pack for the weekend. Alice announced we were going to a party tonight, I groaned, I hated parties and had told her that, she shrugged and said if Jasper was going, I could go. She pulled out my clothes and packed everything for me. She ran into Emmett's room and I heard him yell "What the HELL Alice!" and her laugh filled the house. I walked across the hall and she was now packing his bag, "Look, do you want Rose to notice you?" she asked. "She already does!" He stated proudly. "Yeah, but you're on her turf tonight. So, you'll wear what I know makes her melt, go it!" Alice smiled and Emmett shook his head like a little kid. I giggled and started to walk away "Oh, no, you'll be wearing what I pick out for you tonight, from my closet, you don't have anything sexy enough to wear to a party." she scolded. I groaned and stomped downstairs and watched T.V. with Edward while Alice finished her packing._

_Finally it was time to leave and Alice sat with Emmett, incase he got lost, but I saw the look she gave Edward as he opened the car door for me. I smiled at him and he gave me his crooked breath taking smile._

_We arrived at the house and Emmett and mines expression said it all. We had a nice house, but this place was a mansion! It was gorgeous!_

_Alice gave us a tour of the downstairs and then Edward took me on a tour of the upstairs, of course showing me his room. It was awesome, one entire wall was glass windows, floor to ceiling and it wrapped half way around the other side of his room, since his room was on the very back of the house. It had a view of the lake on their property, the other main wall was lined with an entertainment system Emmett would love, a big screen T.V. and hundreds of CD's and DVD's., he even had actual Albums, telling me most were his parents, but they were good older mostly 60's music. His bed, it was WOW! King size and looked like it was made to have sex on, the bed was almost as seductive looking as Edward, with it's satin comforter and sheets, it was black and silver, which was the theme for his room. I could tell the curtains that were pulled back were the room darkening kind, because they were made of a heavy material. "You like?" he asked. "Um, yeah, Emmett would love that." I pointed to his entertainment system, he smiled._

"_We should go join the others" I tuned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. "NO! Don't go." he spoke forcefully, but soft. "Um, sorry. I'm not ready for anything serious." I pulled my hand away and ran downstairs. I found Alice watching Project Runway and asked where Emmett was, she rolled her eyes and said they were in her and Jasper's room playing Halo. "You and Jasper share a room?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Duh!" she smiled and went back to watching T.V. "So, where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked. "Oh, um Edwards room" she waved her hand like it was no big deal. "Um, no Alice I can't." I stated. "Relax, he'll sleep on the couch, Emmett has the guestroom." she smiled. "Has he seen Rose yet?" I asked. "Nope, she doesn't even know he's here, she's out changing the oil in the cars and …" I interrupted her. "What? Rose works on cars???" I was surprised. Just then I heard a throat clearing. "Is there something wrong with that brown eyes?" she smirked at me. "Um, no I just, you don't…" I couldn't finish. "Oh, because I'm blond with a great body, I can't have a brain!" she snapped. "Well, yeah!" I snapped back. "Most don't, so I don't' know why you'd be interested in my moronic brother!" I spat at her. And stormed out the back door, Alice chasing after me. "Ali, I think this is a bad idea, I need to go home. First Edward tries to make a move on me, second Rose hates me! And third, I just need to go, I'm going to have Emmett take me home, he can come back. I'm sorry." I turned to leave and she was pouting, that's the first time I saw 'the pout', but I knew it wouldn't be the last, she even had little tears in her eyes, FUCK! How can I do that to her. "Damn it! Fine you win Alice. I'll stay." and I walked back in, catching Rose and Emmett eyefucking each other in the living room. He didn't care, he walked over to her, grabbed her and planted one on her. It lasted forever and when they broke apart, she slapped his face, he smiled, I looked at Alice and she shrugged, they were still looking at each other, then she jumped on him and started kissing him and his hands were all over her body and started going up her shirt. "Where's your room?" he asked gruffly, Alice shouted out "Second door on the right, second floor!" he still had her and carried her upstairs. Jasper passed them on the stairs and grabbed Alice, throwing her over his shoulder and just said 'Bella' and took off with her. 'Fuck!' I guess I said it out loud "Um, yeah, that's what they're all doing." I jumped when I heard his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled at me. "So, you want to go for a walk, it's going to get loud in a few." he smiled and ran his hand nervously through his hair. He held his hand out to me, I took it and followed him outside._

"_So. What do you want to know about me." he smiled._

"_Um, I wasn't aware I wanted to know anything about you." I stated firmly._

"_Oh, well, I'd like to get to know you." he stated._

"_Not much to tell. I surf, I read, I like music a good mixture, I love shopping and I can't wait to get my car, so I can just drive." I smiled._

"_Wow, O.K." he smiled._

_We walked for about an hour before we turned around "We better get back, Alice has to play Bella Barbie." I giggled._

_He put his hand on my back and I felt a tingle, I brushed it off as nerves, Edward was incredibly hot and gorgeous smile, but I knew he was a guy and he had 'needs' as Jake had said and I wasn't just going to sleep with someone, I wanted to be totally and helplessly in love with him before I did, I didn't feel that with Jake._

_We got home and Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for the party._

"_Hi Bella" Rose spoke to me without venom. "Um, Hi?" mine was a question. She walked towards me and hugged me, I looked at Edward and he smiled and walked out. "Sorry for being a bitch earlier, but I just get like that when I'm sexually frustrated, it had been a while." she giggled. I looked at Em and he shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head. "Come on, Alice wants us upstairs, you have to shower and we've got to get you ready." she smiled sweetly and honestly._

"_O.K." I plastered a grin on my face and went with it._

_They shoved me in the shower and when I was done, they had me out and applied lotion to every part of me possible, then Rose started on my hair and Alice on my makeup. "I told you Rose would come around. She needed to know if you'd stand up to her and how much you'd let her push your brother around." Alice cooed. I laughed "If she wants to slap Emmett up the head every 5 seconds,, she's more than welcome, but her arms going to get tired." I laughed and Rose laughed with me. "He is kind of a meat head, but he's so sweet and honest." she was smiling. "Um, yeah. Sweet, totally." I giggled. "So, what did you and Edward do for an hour?" she was giggling now. "Oh, talked. That's it." I shrugged. "You mean he was with you, a girl for an hour and he didn't have SEX with you?" Rose shouted. "Rose, shut it, you'll scare her away!" Alice scolded. "No, what do you mean Rose, please tell me. Just looking at him and walking with him, I felt like he was uneasy, but I didn't know why." I said. "Well, he probably is in the shower jacking off now, it's going on like 6 weeks and he hasn't had sex, he's use to having several girls a week." Rose stated, like it was public record. I gasped and shook my head. "Great, now you've done it Rose." Alice snapped. "What? She has a right to know Edward is a man whore." Rose snapped back. "No, really, it's O.K., I really have no interest in him, I ended a long relationship because he was cheating, it killed me, but I got over it and I'm just enjoying being single." I stated._

"_Well, tonight you'll live! Newton said this party was going to rock!" I groaned, please tell me there is another Newton besides Mike at our school." I asked. "Um, no. It's Mike's party." Alice smiled. I put my head in my hands and Alice asked what was wrong, I told her about the day of surfing before school started and she laughed. "Newton thought he had a chance with you?" I glared at her and said "Look Alice, regardless of what you might think, he'll be all over me tonight and I can guarantee he'll be the only one showing any interest." I sighed. "He's the only one dumb enough to." Emmett boomed from the doorway. "Em, come on, I know you're trying to help, but please don't." I grimaced at him. "Jake will be there tonight." he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Please stop begging for him, it's over, finished, I've moved on!" I stated. "Oh, really? And who have you moved on to?" he said crossing the room and sitting on Alice's bed._

"_No one, I like being single." I held my head up proud and confident. "Besides, dad said I can't date." I frowned. "Well, if he found someone he liked more than Jake, he might make an exception." Alice smiled. " I looked at her and shook my head. "No, not going to happen. I'm not a flavor of the week, so drop it!" I scolded. Emmett spoke then "No one is having sex with my sister, got it! I expect you 2, to take care of her tonight." Emmett smiled at Rose and winked. She smacked him on the head "She's a big girl Emmie, she can do what she wants!" Rose replied and we all laughed. Alice announced I was done and it was time to leave for the party._

_Alice, Rose and Jasper jumped in Emmett's Hummer and took off, leaving me standing there. "I guess you need a ride, huh?" he smiled and I nodded. We walked to his Volvo and again he opened the door and closed it for me, giving me his panty wetting smile, I smiled back, this was going to be a long weekend._

_A/N:_

_You Like?_

_Let me know…_

_Next Chapter is the party…_

_It's going to get interesting now…_

_How long can Bella put off her feelings for Edward…_

_Read and Review!!!_

_Thanks for reading!!!_

_(I own nothing)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hate Me**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**I walked outside to see everyone jumping into Emmett's Hummer and Bella standing there in shock and she looked HOT! She was wearing a black leather skirt that barely covered her ass and black leather thigh high boots and a deep purple halter top that was open in the back and plunged really low in the front, I knew Alice had to use her special tape for that shirt. Her hair was pulled off her face so I could see those chocolate pools, I silently thanked Rose for that and her eyes were done in a soft, smoky purple.**

**Alice and Rose really knew how to make me want to attack her. It was all I could do not to put on the charm and fuck her right there, but I knew her brother would beat the shit out of me, so if I wanted the chance to be with Bella, I had to do it right, for now. She will be MINE!**

**We arrived at the party and I opened her door for her and helped her out. She grounded out of frustration of being here because she said "Why can't the sidewalk swallow me now! I hate Newton parties, he'll come after me at least ten times" she sighed loudly and I whispered in her hair, "I'll watch after and protect you." I smiled and she shivered.**

**We walked in inside and we found Rose and Alice who were already drinking and giggling, watching Emmett who was doing the beer funnel.**

**I excused myself to go get us drinks, she leaned against the wall and kept her head down, hoping to not draw attention to herself, which was useless, all eyes turned when she walked in the door.**

**I was only gone for 5 minutes, when I came around the corner, there was Newton, trying to press against her and she had her hands between them, keeping him at bay. "Excuse me, you're bothering my date, Mike." I smiled and he said he didn't realize that I'd had a date tonight, in what I'm coming to find is classic Bella, she shrugged and said "it's just as friends Mike, **_**I told you as well**_**, I'm not looking for anything serious." Mike looked at me smugly and said 'game on' and walked away.**

"**Bella, I was trying to protect you." I growled. She crossed her arms and shoved past me "I don't need protection, now he'll bother me even more, because he thinks it's a challenge between you two, thanks a fucking lot!" and she stormed away onto the back porch. I set her drink down and pulled my hand through my hair, walking towards me way Lauren Mallory, I'd already had one encounter with her this week, she cornered me at my locker and kissed me, it wasn't horrible, but I'm sure her lips have been 'around' every guy in this room. But, I was so fucking horny I really didn't care at that moment, I stood there and waited for her to come to me, no one could resist Edward-**_**fucking**_**-Cullen! Once she was in front of me, she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs, I made a mental check of where my family was and proud of myself for always keeping condoms on me, for moments like this.**

**We were up there for a couple of hours, she gave decent head and she gave it to me several times, what can I say, I have great stamina, as far as sex went, she was into the kinky which was good, she let me do it from behind, which made her a little tighter, but not much, she was so fucking loose, there wasn't enough friction to get me off, so I was thankful for the extra head that night, ending my 6 weeks of celibacy, at least if I needed to get off, I'd have her to mouth fuck me, right?**

**I went down stairs and looked for Bella, still trying to accomplish that! I walked outside and she was leaning against the wall, trying to fight off Jake. I walked over and pulled him off, telling him she was with me, that's the second time I'd pissed her off, she slapped me and walked inside, Jake laughing the entire time, I punched him and followed her in. I tried to talk to her, but she was whispering to Emmett and he was clearly pissed. He grabbed her arm and took her outside. 15 minutes later. He walked in alone. I took my chances and went to ask where she went, he said he'd called a cab and she was going home, if I knew what was good for me, I'd stay away from her, she didn't like me. I sighed and went off to find another conquest for the night. By the end of the night, I'd found Jessica Stanley, she was fucking easy, sucked at giving head, gave a great hand job and let me titty fuck her, that rocked! I also found a shy girl named Angela, it took a little convincing, but she followed me and I fucked her brains out. She was obviously fairly new to sex, because she was still really tight and once I talked her into giving me head, she was the best I'd had in a while. Her name was at the top of my list. After Angela, I decided to call it a night and went to tell my siblings I was leaving, what I got was a slap in the face from Alice. "You fucking bastard! You fucked over Bella and let her get away and now she's not going to be with me this weekend, because of you!" she yelled at me and then Rose walked over and slapped me "That's for Emmett! He's going home to be with Bella, she's upset. Now, I will be bitchy Rose again because I'm getting no fucking sex, thanks Assward!" Rose screamed. They walked over to Jasper and Emmett and told them they wanted to leave.**

**I shrugged and followed them out, my night was fulfilled, for now, until I found a way to get to Bella.**

**BPOV**

**I can't believe my luck, first Alice and Rose make me pour into this outfit and then as soon as they're ready, they leave, I have to ride with Edward. We get to the party, he leaves to get drinks, Mike corners me, 5 times in all that night, I guess people kept telling him where I was. Fuckers! Then of my luck wasn't bad enough, Jake was there, looking hot as always, damn it! He cornered me and tried to talk me into bed, which wasn't working, I'm not stupid. After about 10 minutes, Edward walks out again and proclaims I'm with him, he was suppose to be there to 'protect' me, as he'd said, but I saw him head upstairs with all the school sluts and then later, Angela, that really surprised me, I thought she was with Ben, huh, oh well if she wants to be on the slut list, more power to her, I walked in and went to Emmett, asking him to call me a cab, I wanted to go home. He took me outside and called a cab and then had me explain to him what happened to piss me off and upset me. After I explained it to him, he was pissed and said he'd drop everyone off later and be home, I insisted he didn't have to do that, but he wouldn't hear about it. I got home and took off the offending clothes and showered, pulled on my sweats and curled up with a book. Ahhh, o much better than drama of stupid boys, the only problem, it was a love story and I started thinking of Edward. SHIT! **

**I tried was going to try and sleep, so I put my iPod in and the first song that came on was 'I do not hook up' by Kelly Clarkson, I growled and took out my ear buds and shoved it in the drawer. I laid on my back and tried to sleep, it didn't work, then 30 minutes later, I heard heavy footsteps and Emmett walked in. "How are you feeling?" he asked and sat on my bed. "O.K., I just uuggghhh, I don't know. I'm rethinking the entire being single thing." I covered my eyes with my hand and peeked at Emmett from under my arm. "So, you're going to give Jake another chance?" he jumped up clapping his hands. I grumbled and sat up "NO! I was thinking Edward Cullen." I put my head down and played with my fingers. "What?!? No fucking way Bella! He's bad fucking news! All he wants is to have a fuck of the week, after he gets it, he'll toss you away!" Emmett was yelling and turning red. "Who says I have to have sex with him Emmett?" I asked. **

"**Did you not see him tonight? He went with 3 different girls tonight and you know he fucked all of them Bells!" my sweet, loving brother pleaded to me. I sighed and flopped down on my back. "Fine, I'll sty single, for now!" I looked up at him and he smiled. "Better! Really, don't get involved with Edward." he gave me the puppy dog face. "Emmett, Rose thinks I'd be good for him, her and Alice both think I can clam him down. Can I just act normal and see what happens?" I asked. "Fine. Do you want to go back over there now? Alice was pouting so bad about you not shopping with them tomorrow." he smiled. "Fine, tell them we're on our way." I got up and got my fuzzy bunny slippers on and walked downstairs. **

**20 minutes later we were over at their house and Alice was at the door bouncing, until I got out of the car "Bella, what are you wearing?" she pulled me inside and growled at me, pulling me upstairs to her room. "First, you need to take those horrible things off! You need this!" she pulled out my chocolate slip nightie and pulled open her door, yelling "MOVIE" and everyone thundered down stairs. "Alice, I am not going down in this!" I shouted. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I put a robe in there for you. I pulled it out and it was a simple cream colored silk robe to go with all the nighties. "This isn't much better Alice!" I growled at her, she giggled "Edward will appreciate it." and she walked down the stairs. I stood there for a minute, took a deep breath and walked down, luckily Emmett's back was to me, but when Edward's breath caught, Emmett turned around and gave me the look of death, walking over to me he pulled me to the side "How is this letting nature take it's course, Bella, he's got a fucking hard on now, how are you going to resist his charm?" Emmett growled. "Trust me brother dear, Alice said he'll be eating out of my hand, because he knows I'm easy." I placed my hand on Emmett's arm. And walked over to the couch beside Edward. "Can I sit here?" I looked at through my lashes. He smiled and stuttered "I - I -um, yes." he smiled. And patted the space beside him. I sat down and Alice put in the movie. It was a scary one, damn it! I hate Alice. I looked over and she was messing with the thermostat and said she was hot as did Rose. All of a sudden, I was freezing and looking for a blanket, the only one around was the one Edward was cuddled with. "Would you like to share?" he smiled at me and laughed. "Thank you" I smiled. He put the blanket over both of us, it was small, so I had to move closer to him, he smiled and put his arm around me, I was watching Emmett out of the corner of my eye, but he was in full make out mode with Rose as was Alice and Jasper, I felt a little uneasy. "Um, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed." I got up and smiled. "Do you need me to show you the way?" he smiled. **

"**No, I think I can find my way." I smiled and walked off. I got to the top of the stairs and took a deep breath and shook my head. I walked into his room and looked between his couch and the bed, I decided to goto the couch, he was much to long to fit on it comfortably. I pulled a pillow and comforter off and wrapped it around myself, snuggling into his pillow, damn it smelled good, I'm guessing it was 'Essence of Edward', I chuckled to myself. I finally fell asleep and slept really good all night. I woke up the next morning, stretching and realizing I was on something soft, I looked around and I was in the bed, Edward was on the couch, damn it, when did he do that? **

**I got up and went into the adjoining bathroom and took care of morning business and dressed for the day. When I walked into his room, he was just slipping on his jeans and turned around when he heard my breath catch, he smiled a crooked grin and walked closer to me, no shirt and jeans still unbuttoned, damn it, he was fucking hot! He stopped right in front of me and lifted his hand to my hair, tucking a stray piece behind my ear, by breath caught again, he chuckled and asked "Did you sleep well, love?" as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, gently kissing a soft spot behind my ear and making me stop breathing all together. "Breath love" he rubbed his thumb over my lower lip and I breathed out, causing him to chuckle and walk into the bathroom.**

**I sighed and walked quickly out of the room and into Alice's, not even thinking. I burst through the door and her and Jasper were in the middle of getting it on, I apologized and heard Jasper yell out "Alice is willing to share!" and then an "OW!" I giggled but turned to walk down stairs and walked right into Edward. "Shit!" I said. "Oh, you're not so innocent are you? You prefer more than one partner, hmmm, I can take care of that." he smiled that crooked smile, I put my head down, knowing I was blushing and walked away.**

**About an hour later, everyone was downstairs and ready for shopping, we took their parents SUV, so we could all fit in, since we were going to Seattle and Alice insisted she's getting me more clothes than jeans and t-shirts. Edward spoke up and said I looked fine in what I had on and Alice shot him a death glare, he raised his hands in mock surrender and said "I forgot, Alice's is the only clothing opinion that matters."**

**We climbed in and Jasper and Alice in front, Jasper was driving, Emmett and Rose in the middle, they were still in make out, dry humping mode and Edward and I in the back, me looking out the window and Edward staring at me. **

"**Wanna share?" he held and ear bud to me and smiled. I shrugged and took it from him, he handed me his iPod and let me scroll through, listening to what I want. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he was making mental notes in his head, probably just mentally undressing me, that thought caused me to giggle and him to open one eye and smiled at me. Shit! I'm done for!**

**We spent the rest of the day shopping, well at least us girls did and when we met for lunch. The guys all had one bag, well Edward had 2, but one was from a music store, the rest of us and between 3 and 5 bags and that was only the first level. The boys offered to take our things and meet up with us later, they were going to the arcade. I prayed they weren't nosy and go through our bags, I'd managed to go into Victoria Secret and buy more panties and bras, my secret 'sexy' obsession, it makes me feel sexy all over, I had the bag on the bottom, hoping no one was that nosy… At least they wouldn't know who's it was, right? We were all close to the same size, I hope.**

**a/n: **

**Hope you guys enjoy this…**

**Things are really going to start heating up!!!**

**Sorry for the caps, key board is stuck at the moment…**

**Hopefully figure it out soon!!!**

**Read and review!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**(I own nothing!!)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hate Me**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Edward and I had become quite close over the past few months, Alice and Jasper were adjoined at the hip as were Emmett and Rose, though she still wasn't being much nicer, at least I didn't get the death glare anymore. I knew Edward still had his little bimbos on the side, he tried to hide it at school and when we were alone, he tried to Mr. Sensitive and Sweet. He was trying to pull out all the moves, I wasn't that stupid.**_

_**The school year flew by as did the Graduation of Emmett, Rose and Jasper.**_

_**Emmett and Rose went to University of Washington, both majoring in Business, hoping to open their own car dealership one day of Import cars. Jasper was taking basic classes at the Community College, to stay close to Alice, she was taking extra college classes, so they could both go to U of W next year as well, both as Sophomores. I however was planning on going to Dartmouth or Yale, which ever I got the better scholarship at.**_

_**It was the week work before school started and Alice and I went shopping. "Bella, we're going to be seniors and need to be HOT! For this year and you my girl need to give in and date Edward. You know he hasn't slept with anyone ALL summer! He wants you, he's waiting for you, Bella." Alice said seriously.**_

_**I sighed and shrugged my shoulders "Alice, how do I know he's not going to just toss me to the side?" I asked. "Don't give in to him on that point, yet. Make him EARN it!" she smiled. "O.K., the next time he asks, if he asks, I'll say yes." I smiled. We finished our shopping after 6 hours and her car (she finally got one for her birthday in June, she got a specialty Pink VW Bug. It was pretty awesome, all pink and black, so very Alice) stuffed full of bags, we went to her place, since my dad and her parents had went to visit Emmett & Rose before their first week in college.**_

_**Alice was in her room putting her clothes away and I was in the kitchen making a homemade pizzas. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a hum in my ears, of course I knew it was Edward, I was trying to get my nerve up to do what Alice and I talked about, I slowly turned around in his embrace and went for it, I kissed him, he grabbed my hair and pulled me in tighter, I fisted my fingers in his hair and he growled "fuck Bella, I have waited for so long for this." I smiled into the kiss and turned back around, stopping as quickly as I started. He kept kissing my neck and then I felt a pain, "What the hell Edward?" I pushed him away and looked at him. "I want everyone to know you're mine now, he smiled. "I never agreed to any.." he cut me off with another kiss. "Bella, quit fighting me! I want you and you want me! Is it so hard?" he raised his voice but look seriously into my eyes. "I don't and I won't be a flavor of the week Edward, if you're with me, that's it! I see or even hear of any sluts with you, I will walk away and never look back! .!?!?!?" I poked into his chest. "Bella once I have you, you'll never leave me. You'll be mine forever." he smiled and kissed me again, which I melted into.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**Today was the day. **_

_**I think I've wore her down enough. I will pull out all the stops and say all the right things to make Bella mine! With Emmett at college, I didn't have to worry about him beating my ass.**_

_**She was in the kitchen, humming something and swaying her hips, too damn tempting…**_

_**I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist.**_

_**She surprised me by turning around and kissing me and then again by saying yes she'd date me, but I'd have to give up my pieces of ass. I can keep at least one on the side and it'd probably be Angela, she was discreet and gave good head, I didn't think I'd be getting any from Bella anytime soon.**_

_**We'd make an entrance when going into school tomorrow and everyone would see that she was marked as mine and that should keep that dog Jake away as well.**_

_**I couldn't wait until Monday.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Monday came all too soon, I spent all weekend with Edward and he tried to push the envelop all the time, I finally got fed up at one time and got out of his car and started to walk home. He got pissed and threw me in the car and took me home, I'd cried myself to sleep that night, wondering if I was be a prude, I just wasn't ready, when we met on Sunday, he apologized and just told me that I didn't know what I did to him, I was too hard to resist. I told him we could go a little further, but I wasn't ready for the entire thing, that made him happy, we went back to his, since Alice was with Jasper and his parents wouldn't be back until tonight.**_

_**We were in his room and things got hot and heavy, our shirts come off as well as my jeans and his, he toyed with my underwear and slowly started rubbing on the outside, it felt so good, I couldn't take it, he slipped two finger inside and I groaned, he was gentle and precise, knowing right where to touch, as he pushed in and out of me with his fingers, he started sucking on my nipples and it sent me over the edge, I screamed his name and kissed him passionately, he attacked my neck again, marking me with a new mark and I told him Charlie would kill him, he said to tell him it was a burn from the curling iron, that's what Alice always told his parents. I giggled and he took my hand and put it on his throbbing member, he showed me what he wanted me to do and I got him off that way. **_

_**The first day of school was interesting, luckily Charlie was gone before I was done getting ready, Alice had picked out a quite revealing deep blue shirt that was capped sleeves with a deep v in the front, light denim skinny jeans and deep blue ballet shoes. I had my hair down and in large soft curls, with my makeup the Edward liked it. He insisted on taking me to school today and I let him, when he saw me, he kind of scowled but didn't say anything. When we got to school, he helped me out of the car and grabbed my bag, pushed my hair to the side for my 'love' marks to show, he really wanted everyone to know, not like it wasn't obvious that we were a couple, he had his arm around my shoulder and kept kissing my head as we walked.**_

_**He walked me to and from every class and was pissed we only had gym together, we didn't even have the same lunch.**_

_**We got lots of strange looks and at lunch, I sat at a table by myself, hoping to keep it that way, covering my neck, feeling everyone staring at me. Someone sat down across from me and I looked up, it was Jake. "What do you want Black?" I hissed. "To make sure you're O.K., I'm your unofficial protector while Emmett's away." he smiled proudly. "Tell Emmett I'm a big girl and I'm fine." I hissed. He pushed my hair aside and said "That doesn't look fine." and frowning. "It's none of your business Jake, stay out of my life!" I got up, dumped my tray and ran to the bathroom.**_

_**I waited for the bell and headed to the gym, I got there and Edward was leaning against the door frowning. "Enjoy your lunch with Jake?" he pushed off and stormed inside. I sighed went in to sit on the bleachers, no dressing out on first day, we got a calendar of when we'd be doing what and the rules list. I looked for Edward and he was at the top, I climbed up with him and took his hand, kissed him and smiled, he gave a little one back, but I knew he would be angry with me after school.**_

"_**What the hell Bella?" he yelled as soon as we got into his car. "What are you talking about Edward?" I looked at him confused. "You, sharing lunch time with fucking Jacob Black, your fucking EX!!! How do you think that makes me look?" he yelled. "He sat by me, I was by myself, enjoying the quiet and he sat by me, he pulled my hair to look at my marks and said he's telling Emmett! I got up and walked away, didn't your stupid 'watchers' tell you that part?" I spat at him. "Tomorrow we're going to the office, we WILL have lunch together and any other classes they can arrange." he growled at me. I crossed my arms and sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this argument. We got to my house and went to my room, he stated kissing me and we got to our point, but he ended up going down on me, I melted and would do anything that man asked me to do at that point and time. I could fill his smile and laughter and it through me over the edge 5 times, when he was done, I was shaking, I was elated. He crawled back up my body and started to kiss me, at first I refused, not wanting to taste myself, finally he grabbed my face and forced me to, I couldn't help but give in again, he knew what to do to make me melt. He was very aroused of course and he undid his pants, and pushed me down towards his throbbing erection, I shook my head no and he stated 'I took care of you and you take care of me, it's only fair, love.' I smiled at the word love and started, having no idea what I was doing, but he would tell me if I was too soft, too light, etc… when I felt him throbbing, I knew he was going to cum, I tried to take my mouth away and he held me there, telling me to swallow it all, if I really loved him, I did and I wanted to show him and I knew doing this, I wouldn't have to have sex right away.**_

_**We laid for a while and he told me he loved me. I smiled at him and said I loved him too.**_

_**He had our classes switched and we had 3 of the 4 together and lunch, Jake would just stare at me from across the lunchroom.**_

_**Spring Break came and we were all meeting to go to Seattle and meet Emmett and Rose for the week, we'd gotten hotel rooms, so we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor of their apartment.**_

_**Edward and I rarely fought now, that I was able to please him as well as him pleasing me, but I knew he had plans for other things this weekend. I tried to remain calm and not think about it too much, I didn't even talk to Alice about my relationship with Edward, she thought we were perfectly happy all the time.**_

_**The guys met at Jasper and Alice's room, while the girls all met in Edwards and mine room.**_

_**Rose brought over some clothes for me, saying she knew I was into the whole dressy thing, we actually were getting along better, we'd e-mail and talk on the phone a lot. She brought me a black tight mini skirt, a blue silk tank top and black heels, they did my hair and make up and when we met the guys in the hallway, Edward literally growled. "Wow! You look fucking hot as hell tonight love!" he kissed my neck and Emmett was clinching his fists, I gave him a 'calm down' look and he relaxed.**_

_**We went to a Frat party and Edward clung to me all night, not liking the way the guys were looking at me. I asked if I could and dance with Rose and Alice, he was reluctant, but finally agreed, after I pouted, that never worked, he must be getting soft. I went to the dance floor with Alice and Rose and they both screamed ''finally", we giggled and danced for about an hour, then I felt arms around me and grinding, it wasn't Edward, Alice and Rose had left the dance floor and I started panicking. I tried to get away, but he would let go. Finally, I felt him being pulled off and it was Emmett. I hugged him and asked if he knew where Edward was, he shrugged and told me to go sit with the girls, he'd find him and we'd go.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**I let Bella go and dance with Rose and Alice, I need to find a release and I knew I could do it here.**_

_**I found a little hottie and talked my way into her pants, it felt great. With me being so obsessed with Bella, I rarely left her alone and surely not long enough to get a decent fuck, but I achieved that tonight. This girl was awesome, we had sex 4 times in a row, she was awesome.**_

_**I was just walking out of the bathroom, doing up my pants and ran into Emmett, he glared at me and told me I better not have been fucking someone else. I told him I was taking a piss, if he minded. He told me that some guy tried to attack Bella on the dance floor and we were ready to leave, I was pissed at that, I found Bella and apologized for leaving her, she said it was O.K., she just wanted to leave.**_

_**We got back to the hotel room and I was making her seal the deal tonight, no questions asked. She was mine and I needed all of her.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**After the guy at the Frat party, I just wanted to go back to the hotel, shower and go to bed, I was tired.**_

_**We got in and I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door, I didn't want Edward walking in on me. He knocked on the door and said he needed to use the bathroom, I told him I'd be done in a few minutes. He was pissed, but waited. When I came out of the bathroom I had on a pair of boy shorts and cami, Edward grabbed me by the waist and carried me to the bed, kissing me all over, we pleasured each other and when I was trying to put my clothes back on, he growled a 'NO!', I looked at him and he smiled 'tonight is a special night Bella, we're going to become one, it's romantic and no parents or siblings to worry about. He was on me before I could respond and was kissing me and teasing me, I couldn't say 'no'. He was gentle our first time, but by the 5th time, he was talking dirty and telling me where I needed to lay and at one point he smacked my ass so hard it burned. He was standing be hind me and I had my ass in the air, when he entered that way I was scared at first, telling him 'no', but he assured me it wasn't what I was thinking. By the time he was finished, I was so sore that I wanted to a hot bath, but he wouldn't let me leave his side. He told me that I was his now and he would marry me someday, no man would ever touch me again. He pulled me tightly to his chest and held on with a death grip, the entire night. All week we did things as a group, but as soon as dinner was finished, we went back to our room, his choice, I just smiled and played along and we'd have sex all night.**_

_**Friday, was our last day. Emmett said he needed sister time and we'd be back later. Edward wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to confront Emmett, he wasn't stupid.**_

"_**Bella, why are you with him? He's possessive and forceful, you never took any crap from Jacob, but you'll take it from him? I don't understand." he growled. "I love him!" I stated, Emmett laughed "Bella. How can you say that?" he scoffed. "It's easy, he loves me too and he said he's going to marry me someday." I smiled. "Bells. He's treats you like property, he is not good for you." he frowned. "Emmett, please, let me have a little happiness and if he ever hurts me, I will leave him! I promise!" I stated.**_

_**Emmett hugged me and just told me to be careful and was always here if I needed him. We got back to the hotel and Edward said he had a surprise at dinner and I needed to get dressed for it. **_

_**I put on a simple dress and flats and we met the others at a little restaurant down the street. After dinner, Edward got on one knee and proposed to me. I was in shock, but Emmett looked ready to kill! Edward assured him he talked to my dad and had his blessing, as long as we married after college, Edward agreed and said yes! He kissed me borderline inappropriate in the restaurant and told me he loved me.**_

_**We returned to Forks and things were great, we spent all our time together and about a month later, I got really sick, he wasn't happy, so he took me to his dad, wanting me better, I know, just for the sex.**_

_**Carlisle did some tests and they came back, I was pregnant. Carlisle gave Edward a disappointed looked and Edward glared at me, like it was all my fault. On the way back to Edwards, he yelled at me the entire time, telling me this was being taken care of, he wasn't fucking up his life for a kid yet. I cried and told him to take me home, he refused, saying we had to keep things as normal as possible, so no one knew what was going on. I was to tell no one! We sat in his room and of course, he had sex with me again, but I got nothing out of it anymore, he told me I was going on birth control and there would be no argument about it.**_

_**A few weeks passed nothing had changed, he was the doting fiancé in school and asshole in private.**_

_**One afternoon after gym, I was out before him and waited outside, it was a nice sunny day, rare for us and I was kind of in space, thinking about upcoming graduation and my acceptance into Dartmouth, I never got a reply back from Yale, so I'd be going to college with Edward, his parents were getting us a condo close to the school, good turn around in 4 years they said. I was taken out of my daydreams, when someone punched me, out of no where. I looked up and it was Lauren and Jessica "How could you steal Edward from us. You a goody too shoes, who doesn't deserve a bad boy like him, then Jessica kicked me in my stomach, I immediately fell and tried to protect my stomach. But it didn't do much, they kicked me over and over, until I heard Edward screaming at them, I couldn't see anything, my left eye was swollen and I was crying so much. Edward scooped me up and carried me to his car, he laid a blanket on his back seat and me on top of it. He called Carlisle about what happened and he wanted me in ER A.S.A.P, Edward sped to get there, Carlisle examined me and told me I would lose the baby, because they'd kicked me so hard and I had 2 broken ribs and a black eye. He assured me no one would know that I was pregnant and everything would be taken care of, he walked out and Edward walked over to the bed, "I told you it would get taken care of!" he smiled and walked out the door. I called my dad and told him I was in the hospital and he said he'd just called Emmett and he was coming home. I knew I couldn't tell them what was going on, so I'd have to just play it off as jealous ex's of Edward.**_

_**I was in the hospital 5 days and Edward never came to see me, until Friday, claiming school was super busy with Prom this weekend and Graduation in 2 weeks. He said he was going to Prom with a group of friends.**_

_**I couldn't believe he'd said that. I yelled at him and threw his ring back at him, he walked over to the bed and told me I needed to control my temper or he'd control it for me, he shoved the ring back on saying I was his and I promised to be his wife. I let him know that there was nothing in writing, promises are broke all the time. He wasn't happy with that response and told me I better think about it, before I made the wrong choice and ruined everything. I cried all night, around 11 a nurse came in and asked if I'd like a visitor, she knew it was against the rules, but they wanted to see me badly. I asked he timidly who it was and she said a young Indian boy. I told her he was fine. He walked in and ran to me and hugged me. He said he's seen Edward at the dance with Jessica and was happy I finally dumped him. I told him I hadn't and that I approved of him taking Angela, since I couldn't go. Jake scowled at me and shook his head "Bells, you do know he's cheating on you, right? How can you be engaged to someone like that?" I looked at Jake and laughed. "You're one to talk! You cheated on me WAY before Edward!" and I yelled for him to leave again I cried.**_

_**Graduation came and went, I was happy to leave this place, knowing that when we got away from all his old flings, he wouldn't be this way anymore. We had all our stuff packed and ready, our parents rode together in my car and we drove his car, our parents would fly back.**_

_**We got to our condo and it was beautiful, large open space 1 bedroom and 1 ½ baths, large kitchen and wonderful view.**_

_**Our first 5 months were wonderful and then all hell broke loose…**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one…**_

_**It was kind of loosely based on real life experiences, except the beating by the girls, losing the baby and going to college with him, the being mad and angry and temper and possessiveness… ALL TOO REAL!!! **_

_**Read and Review…**_


	6. Chapter 5

Hate Me

Chapter 5

BPOV

The first 5 months were great!

Edward and I were in a groove and things were great.

My classes started at 8 and ended at 5, except on Wednesday and Friday, they were from 8-12, I had dinner waiting for Edward everyday and most days breakfast, as his classes were 9-7 everyday, except Friday, that was only 8-5.

It was a Friday when he turned into the 'devil', as I refer to him now on those days.

I got out at noon and instead of going straight home, I went shopping, I needed a few things from the store and wanted a new pair of jeans, it was going to be getting chilly soon.

I arrived home around 3, knowing I had plenty of time to fix his dinner.

I walked into the door and he was there, it was a three day weekend, so the teacher let them out early.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he slammed me into our front door. "I needed something's from the store. I didn't know you'd be home early, it's no big deal!" I shouted back. SLAP! Right across my face. I pulled my knee up to kick him in the balls and he grabbed my ankle and snapped it. I screamed in pain, he put his mouth over mine and said I better be quiet, but people were going to ask, once they saw my face and stuff.

"I'm taking you to the ER, you need your ankle set, it's broken." he calmly stated. "What the hell Edward? You think you can beat the shit out of me and then make everything all better be taking me to the ER? I guess you are stupid!" I screamed in his face. He was so pissed, that he punched me in the face and when I slumped to the floor, he kicked me in the ribs and walked out.

I crawled to the phone and called 911, when they got there, I was in so much pain I couldn't even talk, I was having problems breathing. I handed the paramedic my cell phone for him to call the number I had on the screen, it was Emmett, I needed my big brother.

I awoke to Emmett holding my hand and telling, everything was going to be fine, he was taking me back to Seattle.

I told him no, I wanted to stay at Dartmouth, I didn't want to leave and deep down, I knew that wherever I went, he was going to follow.

I was finally released after 4 days, Edward never coming once.

Emmett took me back to the condo and when we walked inside, we heard noises from the bedroom.

Emmett motioned for me to stay where I was and he went to check on the noise.

He opened our bedroom door and walked inside, next thing I know I see a beautiful model walking out dressing in her slut attire and grinning at me. Then I heard the yelling and Emmett threatening to beat the shit out of him if it happens again.

Emmett walked out and hugged and kissed me, telling me to call him if I needed him. He shot Edward a dirty look and stormed out.

Edward walked right past me with a grin on his face and into the kitchen "You better keep your brother out of our disagreements, if you know what's good for you, bitch." he grumbled to me as he walked to our bedroom and shut the door. I sat on the couch and cried, waking in my bed, with Edward kissing all over me. "I've missed you love. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got scared when you weren't home like normal and as for the woman in our room, I have needs you know and you weren't here, she means nothing, I promise, you're the only one for me, I told you that and I mean it." he leaned over and kissed me and that's all it took, I melted into his embrace and let him have his way.

This continued on for the next year and a half, never sending me to the hospital again, just little bruises from grabbing to hard or a bruise from where he'd punch me, but everything was coverable.

I talked to Emmett a few times a week and Jake was always there, wanting to talk to me as well and of course, these phone calls were always when Edward was at school, he got pissed when I talked to Emmett, even though I told Emmett everything was fine and Edward had changed, which he had a little, he no longer yelled at me everyday and he didn't hit me all the time, only when I'd forget to do something or make something he didn't like or want. And I did love Edward, we still had some fun times, some.

Edward was now starting his residency, he'd doubled up on classes and worked his ass off to get 4 years done in 2 and he did it, I sighed thankfully to myself, knowing that he'd be less stressed and more relaxed and hopefully be more in control of his temper.

We went out to celebrate and I got all dressed up for him, I wore a blue ¾ length sleeve dress, it was a simple princess neckline and came to mid-thigh, the way he liked them, I also put on his favorite pair of black heels, light makeup and fixed my hair.

I had surprised him with where we were going and he didn't know his family was coming in to visit as well, for the weekend. I couldn't wait to have Alice time, I missed her so much and I knew he'd want to be with Jasper.

We arrived at the restaurant and he as always helped me out of the car and was loving and affectionate, also making sure all the men knew I was with him.

We walked in and he gave our name, when we came around the corner and he saw his family, he smiled and squeezed my arm, looking at me, I knew that look, I was in trouble when we got back to the condo. I plastered a fake smile on my face as we headed for the table.

His parents got up and hugged him and congratulated him as did Alice, before she grabbed me and pulled me off to the bathroom, it's been to long, she'd want details.

"BELLA!" she squealed once we were in the bathroom, I hugged her and asked how she'd been and what's been going on. We must have been in there a while, because Esme came to get us, saying Edward was lonely without me. I smiled and told them I'd be right out, I now had to use the restroom.

I finished up and as I walked out, I was grabbed by the arm "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why didn't you clear any of this with me? I wanted it to be only us!" he whisper yelled. "You're parents called and wanted to surprise you, I just made reservations for dinner, they didn't want me to tell you! Now, can you please let go of my arm or are you going to beat me here?" I mentally slapped myself after that, knowing that would piss him off, but I yanked my arm out of his grip and walked back to the table, fake smile and all.

As we were eating dinner and talking, my cell phone buzzed, it was my dad so I excused myself. I thought it would be Emmett, for our weekly call, but then I remembered that he knew better than to call this time of night and what would he be doing at dads anyway. "Hello?" I said. "Bells. Thank God you answered, I was so scared." I walked out of the restaurant "Jake? What the hell. If Edward finds out…" I was cut off. "I don't give a FUCK what Edward thinks, this is about your dad, Bells." Jake said glumly. I sat on a bench outside and waited. "Bells, your dad was shot. He's in stable condition, but you need to get here, they haven't taken the bullet out yet, because he needs to be stronger before they do, please you need to come now." Jake pleaded. "Does Em know yet?" I asked. "Yeah, he's coming tomorrow night, you need to get here, call me on my cell and I'll pick you up. 'k!" I agreed and went inside and told everyone what happened, Alice was going to fly with me, we excused ourselves from the table and Edward walked us out, calling a cab for us. He pulled me to the side and said "You've got a week." and kissed me. I responded, by saying "I'll be back when my father is better and not before. My father comes before anything and anyone." I spat at him. "I AM the most important thing in your life and don't you forget it!" he spat back and grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away. "Ow, Edward you're hurting me!" I pulled my arm away from him and Jasper walked over to us "Is everything O.K." he smiled. "No, Edward doesn't want me to go, he'll be lonely without me." I smiled and Jasper laughed. "No problem, I'll stay the weekend and keep him company." Edward glared at me. I kissed him and told him I'd be back and I'd call him everyday to let him know. He hugged me and whispered in my ear that we'd have another talk when I got back. I kissed him on the cheek and left. Sighing as I got in the car, knowing for at least a week, I'd be safe.

As we headed for our condo to get a few clothes, Alice got all perceptive on me. "Bells, I know something isn't right between you and Edward, everyone knows it. What gives?" she smiled and touched my hand. "Alice not right now, maybe on the plane or when we get back to my house, we'll see." I tried to smile.

We got inside and Alice quickly changed into jeans and a sweater and of course heels. I slipped on jeans and a sweater and sneakers, but as I was taking off my dress, Alice stopped me. "Bella what happened?" she asked. "Oh, I um fell down the stairs." I said, as I grabbed my sweater to put it on. "Bella that's a hand print!" she shouted. I pulled away from her and told her we had to hurry, we didn't have time for this.

She sighed and pulled away, we grabbed our bags and hurried to the waiting cab.

Once we got to the airport, we had a 45 minute wait and it was late, only 4 other couples we there as well.

"Bella you've got to tell my dad what he's doing to you." Alice said. "Look, Alice. I will be fine. He's better now there school isn't so stressful. This - I motioned to my arm, was an accident, you saw him grab my arm tonight, it was suppose to be affectionate." I said sarcastically.

"Bella! I will not stand by while someone hurts you, especially my brother! What the hell has gotten into him?" Alice asked.

"Look, Alice. It was because of all the stress to finish 4 years of school in 2, so he would be a resident and graduating early, you know this! And sometimes if I was forgetful in fixing dinner or cleaning, he'd flip out! It hasn't happened in a long time." I sighed. "Bella, I am not going to fall for that. You're not a good liar!" Alice snapped. I shrugged my shoulders and put in my earbuds, leaning my head back, waiting to board.

My phone buzzed. "Hello?" I answered. "Bells, hey, It's Jake." he said, "Hey Jake, We're getting ready to board now." I told him. "I'll be there when you land." he promised. "Thanks Jake, it means a lot to me."

I sighed. I hung up and boarded the plane. I put my hoodie on and buried my head in the hood and cried, it started silent and turned to sobs, Alice held me and told me everything was going to be o.k. 'Talk to Emmett and Jake, let them take care of you. You can go back home and write, you can finish college in a year or so, there's not a set time limit Bells." Alice held me tighter. "Ali, you know he'll never let me go, never." I sobbed into her shoulder. "Bells…" I stopped her. "Ali, let's drop it, we're about to land and Jake and Emmett will be there, I can't do this. I'm not leaving Edward." I sat up and dried my tears.

We finally made our way to the gate and there they were, I ran to my brother and he grabbed me up in a really big hug. "Bells, I missed you so much! I'm so scared." my brother, is scared, I can be scared, I can cry… What a relief. As he held me I cried, no I sobbed, for my father, brother, Jake and mostly I think for me. Knowing that one day Edward was going to go to far.

Jake gave me a small smile and carried our bags to his car.

We went straight to the hospital and when I walked in and saw Charlie, laying there and helpless.

They all gave me time alone with him. He was weak and barely awake. "Bells, you need to be with who makes you happy." he smiled. "Edward does daddy." I lifted my face and smiled at him. "If you think so, than I'll trust your judgment." My dad was always good at reading people especially me, I couldn't lie to my dad if my life depended on it. "Bells, just be careful, O.K., you're my baby and I won't stand by and let anyone treat you badly." he smiled at me and went to sleep.

I walked out in the hallway and Jake was the only one there, his eyes were red and he looked like he was going to kill someone. "Were you just going to let him beat you to death?" he growled at me. "Alice and her big mouth!" I mumbled. "No, actually, it was just a guess, you look so different when you got off the plane, broken and relieved at the same time, I knew something was wrong." he sighed shaking his head. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Please, don't say anything to Emmett. I do love Edward and he doesn't mean to do it, only when he gets stressed or if I forget something." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Bells, you know I'm sorry for all the shit that happened between us and I'm here, for you, should you ever want me back, I've dated and had flings, but no one comes to your goodness or beauty. I compare everyone to you, everyone and you're the only woman who stars in my dreams and fantasies every second of every damned day!!!" he squeezed my hand tighter. I gave him a hug and told him I loved him to, but not like I love Edward. He sighed and shook his head, pressed his lips to my temple and hugged me and said 'whenever you're ready my princess.' I blushed and hugged him tightly.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes until my phone buzzed, I got up and walked down the hall, it was Edward. "Yes?' I answered, pissed off. "I thought you were going to call me." he spat over the phone.

"I'm so fucking sorry I was so busy with my father on his death bed to call you Edward!" I whisper yelled at him. "Don't give me this shit Bella! I don't need it right now! I'm worried about you and calling to check up on my fiancé' and you give me shit!" he screamed on his end! 'Edward I don't have time for this, I need to get back to my dad." I hung up on him, knowing that I'd get in trouble for my talking to him that way, when I got home.

I walked towards my dads room and couldn't get in, the doctors were all yelling clear and I heard the machine beep and then another beep, not strong, but it was trying. Jake came up and held me as I cried into his shoulder.

I went home that night with Emmett, Jake and Alice, it was weird being in my dads home without him.

Alice told me she had to leave in the morning, she was sorry but her and Jasper had just flown in for the weekend to see Edward. We went to bed shortly after, only to be awoke by a phone call at 3a.m.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing "Hello?" I answered breathlessly, because I was scared to death.

"What the fuck? I'm out of the picture for to fucking days and you're back to your whorish ways! You fucking bitch!" Edward screamed at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. "You, answering your phone, sounding like you've been thoroughly fucked!" he spat again. I sat up in bed, trying to figure out that he was saying. "Edward, I was sleeping ALONE!!! You scared the shit out of me when you called, I thought it was the hospital!" I yelled back at him. "Whatever, you will pay when you come home next week." he yelled. "I'm not coming home next week, I'm not coming home until my father is well, I told you that!" I yelled back at him and snapped my phone shut on him, once again. Wow, I think I was getting my balls back, but it just could be because he's there and I'm here and he can't hurt me, yet…

A/N:

Hope you've enjoyed this…

The next chapter is going to be long and is going to take place over the next year to two years, I'm not sure yet, gotta see how it plays out…

I know you guys hate Edward and have every right too, but he gets worse, FYI!!!

Please read and review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

HATE ME

Chapter 6

EPOV

I can't believe she hung up on me twice.

She will pay when she gets back.

I've given her everything and she does this shit to me and to top it off, she's spending time with her

ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black.

I will get her back and she will be mine, no one will stop me.

I went for a jog to get my mind calmed down. This has been helping my temper a great deal.

I've got to get it under control before she comes back or else I'll hurt her badly. She's got to look good, no more bruises that can be seen, I have important events coming up and I need her to be perfection on my arm, she is perfection, but not when she tests my temper.

BPOV

I woke up feeling light headed and dizzy, when I went to stand up, I immediately fell, flat on my face.

Jacob came rushing in. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked scooping me up. "Nothing, I just got up to fast and fell, really I'm O.K." I smiled and stood up, once again falling, only to be caught by Jacob. "When is the last time you ate?" he asked. "I don't remember." I said honestly. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs, sitting me at the table.

Alice and Emmett came down shortly after and Jacob told them to take a seat, he was making breakfast.

He started the eggs and I got green. "Bella, you don't look so well." Alice frowned. "Nope, she fell twice this morning, I hade to carry her downstairs this morning." Jacob frowned. "I'm fine, I just haven't eaten in days and the stress is getting to me." I said.

Jacob finished the food and we all started to eat. I ate 3 bites of egg and ran to the bathroom, all of them trailing behind me. "That's it, when we go to the hospital today you are getting checked out, I'm sure they can give you a sedative, you're just exhausted!" Emmett said with authority.

"Bells, I'm taking Alice to the airport, I'll meet you and Emmett there later." Jacob smiled.

I gave Alice hugs goodbye and she whispered in my ear 'call me anytime, day or night if Edward ever touches you again and I'll be there, got it?' she stood up and smiled, kissing me on my head and hugging me goodbye. "I'll miss you Ali." I smiled.

They left for the airport and Emmett cleaned the kitchen. He helped me upstairs and I dressed in jeans and a light sweater.

We got to the hospital and I was surprised to see Carlisle there. "When sis you get in?" I asked him.

"We arrived about 5 this morning and I came straight here, I wanted to see your dad." he smiled and hugged me. "Bella, you don't look very well." he frowned. "Yeah, she fell twice this morning and threw up once." Emmett frowned too. "It's because I'm stressed over dad, Em, nothing else." I spat.

"Come Bella, lets get you to a room and get some blood work done and maybe a sedative." he smiled and left the room.

I laid down and waited for him to come back, Emmett had went to check on dad.

"O.K., Bella, lets get your blood and a urine sample and see what's wrong with you sweetie." he took my blood and made me go do a urine sample and then made me lay back down and wait for the results, which knowing him, he'd put on rush.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoke by Carlisle saying the results were in.

I sat up and he opened the folder looking at the results and then smiling, "Well, the good news is, it's something that will get better. Bella, dear, you're pregnant. You and Edward are going to be parents." he smiled and hugged me. I started crying "Bella, it'll be O.K., you'll be great parents." Carlisle smiled. "You're about 6 weeks." he smiled.

Just then Emmett walked in and ran to my side "Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked. "Edward and I are pregnant." I grabbed onto Emmett's shirt and cried. "Bella, isn't this a good thing?" Carlisle asked. "I'm just scared. I don't think Edward is ready, he's still a resident and has crazy hours. I don't think he'll be very happy." I cried.

"Bella, he doesn't have a choice, he'll have to man up. It's not like when you were in high school" Carlisle said and held me to his chest as I cried.

"Here, let's call him now." he opened my cell phone and dialed, putting it on speaker. "What, Bella? I'm kind of busy right now, I don't have time to argue with you or listen to your shit!" he growled. Carlisle went to speak and I shook my head, I wanted him to hear this. "Um, Edward, I fell this morning twice and threw up, I'm not feeling very well, so Emmett brought me to the hospital to be checked out." I sighed. "And? What's wrong with you know?" he spat. "Edward, I'm pregnant, about 6 weeks." I was crying now. "Why did you have to get pregnant? What the fuck? We don't have time for this shit! You've got school and I've got to finish my residency! Who else knows about this? Can't we just get it taken care of?" he yelled at me. Carlisle picked up the phone and it was still on speaker. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! How dare you speak to Bella in that way! You are a disgrace to your mother and I! What the hell have you been doing?" Carlisle was furious and I was sobbing so hard, I felt like I was going to puke, I reached for the puke pan and dry heaved for 10 minutes while Edward and Carlisle were in a heated discussion. After Carlisle was done, he asked Emmett to go, so we could have a private discussion about Edward. He asked why he spoke to me so cruelly. I opened up and told him everything, I showed him the remnants of my bruises and told him everything. I told him I was scared to go back. He told me I could stay here and he'd talk to the dean, since he was a friend about me finishing up online, since my dad still wasn't out of the woods and he'd see if there was a way to do correspondence course to finish my degree. He told me that him and Esme would help me out and they'd make a place for me and the baby, so we were always welcome, no matter what Edward wanted, we'd be welcome before him.

Three weeks passed and Charlie seemed to be doing better. They were going to bring him home and get an in home nurse to care for him as he was still very weak. I'd told my dad about the baby and he told me not to worry about him and I was always welcome in his home.

Emmett went back to college and finally Carlisle had heard from the dean and sent all the necessary items for me to test out of my classes as well to get ready for next term on-line classes. Carlisle and Esme also took a trip to Dartmouth and packed all my stuff, against Edwards wishes. I hadn't talked to him 3 weeks, since I found out and my dad came home. Jacob was always there for me and helping me, he wasn't happy about the baby, but he wasn't throwing it in my face every 5 minutes either, he was being sweet and attentive, never letting me do too much. He brought Billy over one afternoon and Charlie was so happy that he'd be able to have some fish, so I fried some up and made some homemade coleslaw and gave them all a beer, they were all very happy. I sat and ate a salad, about the only I could eat and keep down.

I was now in my 5th month and getting ready for my first ultrasound. I'd left messages with Edward, trying to be nice and keeping him in the loop and let him know, incase he wanted to fly in, since it was summer.

I never heard from him. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had all flown in and Jacob went with all of us. We walked into the doctors office and there sat Edward. I fainted. I woke up in a hospital room and the only one there was Edward, I looked around in panic. "Relax, Bella, it's O.K., I'm not angry anymore. I promise." he smiled my favorite smile. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "They're in the waiting room, I told the doctor since I was here, no one else needed to come back." he held my hand and kissed it. "No, Edward. I invited all of them experience this with me, they will be here!" I shouted at him and in walked Carlisle. "Edward! Why are you yelling at Bella! You've been here two hours and already upsetting her!" Carlisle snapped at him. Carlisle stormed out and seconds later everyone filled into the room, Emmett and Alice taking to my sides and pushing Edward out of the way.

The ultrasound tech came in and rolled up my gown and got my belly all gooey. She started the machine and we all heard the heart beat and I think all of us were crying. I was so happy. "So, Bella, do you want to know what it is?" she asked. Alice was bouncing and smiling, "yes, please." I smiled. She ran the wand over my belly a few times and then found it. "It's a girl!" I smiled and started crying, everyone was smiling, but Edward. He asked everyone to give us a few moments and the agreed, I thought it was sweet, until he leaned in close to me and growled "At least you could have given me a God Damn SON! Can't you do anything right?" he grabbed my arm and was squeezing it. "Edward let go of me, NOW!" I yelled. "I'm going back to our place and you better be following behind me shortly." he spat. "Edward, I don't want argue with you." I sat up on the table. "We should be happy, but we can't be, maybe we should just split up or have some more time apart." I suggested. "Bella, you are my life and I want to be with you." he smiled at me.

I of course melted and hugged him. "Can you get me a soda? I can't leave until after my blood work, but I'm dying of thirst." I smiled. "Anything for you., Love." he smiled.

I sat in the room and waited, it had been forever since I sent Edward out and since the nurse was suppose to come in.

Finally about half and hour later, the nurse came in and took my blood and told me to lay down and the doctor would be in with me in a little while. Shortly after, Edward came in. "Sorry, it took so long, the machine on this floor was broke and then I ran into Mike Newton, God I can't believe he's still here and he and Jess are married, he was here with their little boy, he's 2 ½. Can you believe it?" he smiled. "Yeah, I'd heard about that, I hadn't paid any attention though, I've been to busy with Charlie." I smiled. He handed me my drink and I drank it so fast, I had a head rush. I laid back down and the doctor came in to talk to us. He told us all was fine and the baby was healthy, but I needed to rest more, he said I was sleep deprived and that could lead to early labor. I told him I understood and I would be careful. Edward was sweet and helped me get dressed. We walked out into the waiting room, everyone was there. Esme ran up and gave me a hug, "I'm so happy you and Edward are trying to work things out." she squeezed me tighter. We all talked for a little while and Edward offered to drive me back to my house, before going to his parents for the night.

Jasper and Alice had gotten a room at bed and breakfast to have some privacy and Emmett and Rose stayed at our house in Emmett's old room. I was very tired, so I told Charlie the good news and showed him the picture, kissed him goodnight and went to bed, I was exhausted.

The next morning, Rose came in to check on me I just wasn't feeling well, I asked her to put the trashcan next to my bed and asked for some crackers and water. She came and sat with me for a while and when Emmett woke, he stayed with me for a while as well, they were going back to school in 2 days and I would miss them, yet again, even though they come back often. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon and Edward stopped by saying he had to leave in an hour, but he wanted to spend some time with me. He asked if I'd eaten anything and I told him some crackers, he told me I needed more and went to fix me some soup. He sat as I ate about half of it and then placed it on the floor, he told me to lay down and sleep. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead, telling me goodbye, he'd see me soon. I sighed and kissed him back, telling him to be safe. I fell into a restless sleep and woke up violently throwing up and had bad stomach pains. I screamed from the pain and everyone came running into my room. "Bella oh my God, you're bleeding." Rose announced and Jacob shoved passed her and picked me up, he ran downstairs with me and Charlie threw Emmett the cruiser keys, telling him to run lights and sirens, he was calling it in so no one would stop them. The rushed me into the ER and luckily Carlisle had got a call too and he raced there to be with me.

He wanted everyone to leave, but they all refused. "Bella is going in to early labor, it's too early and the baby might not make it and she might not as well, do to the loss of blood." he frowned and there were tears in his eyes. "One, only one of you can stay. Bella? Who will it be?" Carlisle asked. "Jake, I need Jake." I croaked out, that's the last I remember.

I woke up and was so sore, everyone was sitting in the room and I could tell they'd been crying, I felt my stomach, it wasn't a hard bump and I looked into Emmett's eyes, he came and sat by me. "Bella, you went into early labor and the babies lungs were not developed enough, she, she didn't make it." Emmett put his head on my stomach and cried. I cried too and then turned into sobs. "Has anyone called Edward?" I asked. "Carlisle did, but no answer and no return calls yet." he sighed.

I was still in shock over this and asked everyone if they'd leave, I needed time to myself. Emmett, Rose, Japer and Alice all had to leave out as well, in the morning. They all hugged me and said their goodbye's.

I laid in my bed and cried all night long. I can't believe that I've lost 2 babies. I'll never get pregnant again. I finally cried myself to sleep.

I was in the hospital for 3 days and when I got back to Charlie's Jacob helped me upstairs and helped me in bed. I noticed a bouquet of flowers and Jacob handed me the card, they were from Edward, saying he got his fathers message and he was sorry he didn't call, he's been pulling 48 hour shifts. I tossed the card on the floor, I could care less right now. I stayed in bed for 2 weeks, before Jacob came in with Leah, she was a nurse, so she helped me out of bed, threw me in the shower, shaved my legs and under arms, washed my body and hair and then dried me off and dressed me. Jake came in a told me he was taking me out for the day. Charlie was back at work and Jake had called to let him know. I hadn't heard from Edward and at this point I could really care less.

Over the next few months, Jake took me out and tired to make me feel human again.

We'd take long walks on the beach, go to the movies, dinner and hang out with his friends around the bon fire. I finished my classes online and was due to graduate after the first of the year. It was almost Christmas and I was dreading it. I knew Edward was coming home and he'd expect me to stay there with him, which I knew wasn't going to happen, I was actually going to break up with him and start looking for a place of my own and I was going to look in Seattle, I'd be close to Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice were looking to move there as well. I just know that I can't be with Edward anymore. Every time I am I get hurt and lose myself.

When Charlie came home that night, I talked to him about my feelings and for once, he was all there for me, he'd changed after he was shot, he was more affectionate and caring, listening more, it was great, we'd become really close and he supported my decision to leave Edward.

I called Esme and asked her if I could come and talk with her and she suggested we meet for lunch, I agreed and when I met her, I told her of my choices I was making and it made her sad, but she understood, she told me Carlisle had filled her in on everything Edward had done and told me I was always welcome in her home, I was still her 2nd daughter. We hugged each other goodbye and I went home to fill out job applications for all the magazines and newspapers in Seattle.

Christmas came and I'd only talked to Edward once since the 'accident' as my family described it.

We went to Esme and Carlisle's Christmas party as always, I'd wore a red silk slip dress that came to the floor and had a slit up to the thigh, it was spaghetti straps and had a black wrap that went with it and black stiletto's. I had actually taken up kickboxing, courtesy of Jake and his friends, so I was toned and actually had muscles. I'd went and had my hair and makeup done as well, I'd had the cut a lot of my hair off, where it once went to my waist, it was now to my shoulders, I had it pulled back on silver clips and the back hung in ringlets all over.

Jake, Emmett, Rose and I all arrived together, Jake had become my protector, I felt safe with him around.

I walked in to find Esme and Carlisle and first person I saw was Edward. He smiled and crossed the room to me "Hello, Love, you look stunning tonight." he smiled. "Thank you Edward. I was um, actually wondering if we could talk? It's been a while." I smiled at him and he led me upstairs, Jake watching me and I told him we were going to talk, he was O.K. with that, since he knew what it entailed.

"Listen Edward. I can't do this anymore. I'm not coming back and I need to move on. I know you had something to do with the death of our daughter, I just didn't realize you were that heartless. I want out. I put the ring in his hand and turned around to walk out. "Not so fast bitch!" he snarled at me. "We're not over unless I say it's over." he spat again. "Edward. I am not doing this anymore. I'm not lying to my family, I'm tired of you hitting me and hurting me. The only reason you want me, is so no one else can have me. You're not in love with me, you haven't been for a long time." I said quietly. "Fine, get out of my house and my life. Go play house and run off with Jacob Black, I know that's what this is about." he yelled at me.

I just turned and walked away. I came downstairs and Jake was waiting, "How'd it go?" he asked. "Well, he tried to yell and raise his hand at me, but I told him I wasn't afraid of him anymore and if he hit me, I'd go right to Charlie and have him arrested." Jake hugged me and whispered 'it's over'. I smiled at that thought and couldn't wait to start the new year.

A/N:

O.K…

I worked out a little differently…

I hope you enjoy this!!!

Let me know what you think!!!

It's not over yet… PROMISE…

HAPPY THOUGHTS!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	8. Chapter 7

HATE ME

Chapter 7

BPOV

It's been six months since I left Forks for Seattle.

I found a wonderful condo to rent, it overlooked a beautiful lake, had an indoor workout center and indoor pool, I worked out everyday and on weekends, I kept up my kickboxing with Jake and his friends, I'd drive to La Push and spend most weekends there.

I had a wonderful job, I was assistant proof reader for a publishing company and currently writing a book.

I'd tested out of college all together, thankfully to Carlisle and his friendship with the Dean. If I would have went back to walk with my class, I would have been the Valedictorian, but I had no intentions of going near Edward. I hadn't seen or talked to him since Christmas and that was fine by me.

I was currently sitting at home on my back patio looking at the lake and watching the rain pour down, sipping my hot tea.

Suddenly there was a pounding on my door and laughed to myself, one of them forgot their keys again.

I opened the door and there stood my worst nightmare.

"I told you I wouldn't let you leave me. You thought you could run away from me? I told you Bella, you are mine and you always will be." Edward snarled and shoved me back inside, locking the door behind him.

I was stunned for a few moments, then I led him to believe that I was still weak and scared of him, but I'd been sparing with Seth, who was about Edwards size and knew I could almost take him, so I was sure I could take Edward, especially in a surprise attack. I made sure I stayed towards the center of the room and could get a good shot at his head, once he started with me.

"Edward. Just leave me alone. I don't love you anymore, I don't want or need you anymore. I have a great life here, go and have a great life somewhere else, find someone who can please you, in everyway possible, because we both honestly know that I can't or you wouldn't have beat the shit out of me so many times!" I raised my voice towards the end. "Bella, Bella, Bella… when will you learn. Even if I have someone else, I will still want you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and no one will ever touch, Bella. NO ONE!" he shouted. "Edward, please leave. I really don't want to go through this with you again! I am no longer yours, my heart doesn't belong to you anymore!" I stressed. "Who have you been fucking behind my back Bella? Is it that stupid idiot I saved you from in high school that cheated on you?" he stepped closer and his fists clenching and face getting redder. "No, Edward. I haven't FUCKED anyone since I left your sorry ass! I can't trust anyone enough to let them get close enough to me, thanks to you and all the abuse you put me through!" I screamed in his face. He raised his fist to hit me and I blocked him. He looked at me and tried again, this time I gave a kick to his ribs and he grunted, he didn't go down, but I at least made contact. He grabbed my shoulders and at that time, he was totally off guard, I let him think he'd won and went limp in his arms, he started screaming at me that I was going to pay for kicking him and standing up to him. While he was in the middle of his tirade, I kicked him in the balls and down he went. I then kicked him in his ribs, I went for a third kick and he grabbed my leg, I kept kicking like Jacob had told me to do.

Right about that time, I heard keys in the lock, I was praying it was Emmett, I didn't want Jake to see me like this.

I started screaming and I heard the door being slammed open and several pairs of feet running in. Edward let go and I scrambled to my feet, to get away from him. Emmett, Jake, Rose and Seth came running in.

Emmett grabbed Edward and yelled at Seth to come with him and Rose and Jake ran to me, Jake holding me, telling me it'd be O.K., but for once I wasn't crying. "Jake, I took his ass down! It's all because of you! I can't thank you enough. You are the greatest!" I hugged his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then I looked at him and he was smiling, I crushed my lips to his and he pulled me up, kissing me back.

I heard a clearing of a throat and looked to see Rose standing there, hands on hips and tapping her foot. "Do you mind, I don't want a peep show you two." she smiled and came to give me a hug, after Jake put me down. "I'm going to see if Seth and Emmett need any help with that bastard." Jake growled. "Jake, please. Let Em handle this, your personal feelings will get in the way and you'll go to jail for murder and then I'd never see you again." I smiled. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

About 5 minutes later, they walked in. "Bells, I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore. We took pretty good care of him and fucked up his car pretty well also." Emmett smiled and Seth nodded in return. I gave them both a big hug and thanked them for all their help.

"We were coming by to see if you wanted to go out tonight. Maybe dinner and a movie." Seth smiled. "I'm meeting a girl from school there." he continued. "Jake didn't want to be the fifth wheel, so we wanted you to go too." he finished with a smile and a sly look at Jake. "Sure, can I shower and change first?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting her at the pizza place right next to the movies, so we've got about 30 minutes." Seth smiled. "Make yourselves at home, I'll be out in a flash." I smiled and ran into my room.

I showered quickly, put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a purple plaid shirt, leaving it open and my black knee-hi boots, leaving my hair down and no makeup.

I walked into the living room and Jake stood up, big smile on his face (purple was his favorite color).

"Wow, Bells, you look great." Jake smiled. "Thanks" I looked down and blushed.

"Come on, I've got the SUV, we'll all fit in there." Emmett smiled.

We reached the SUV, Jake and I took the far back seat, Seth in the middle and of course, Em drove with Rose by his side. We talked all the way to the restaurant about how I took Edward down. I was still very happy about that, but I didn't want to talk about it anymore and let them know. We walked in the pizza place and Seth's smile grew ten times bigger. She was a cute girl, tall and skinny, jet black hair and huge brown eyes. "Sandra, this is Rose, Bella, Emmett and of course you know Jake." he smiled. We all said hi and then sat down to eat. We ordered 4 large pizza's, one for each guy and one for us girls to share. Emmett ordered and meaty pizza, Seth ordered an extra cheese pizza and Jacob ordered a bbq chicken pizza. I stole a piece from him, he playfully growled at me, but then I gave him a piece of my pepperoni that I was sharing with the girls. We finished eating and went to the movies. The boys all pouted and got their way, they were too cute, so we went to the latest action flick, of course we had to stop for snacks, even though we just ate, 3 large popcorns, sodas and candy later, we were sitting watching the movie.

It was finally over and we walked back to the car. Seth was going to ride home with Sandra and Emmett dropped me off at my place, Jake walked me up and I asked if he would stay, he said yes and ran down to tell Emmett and Rose.

Jake and I stayed up watching movies and talking all night, getting to know each other, again.

We'd been talking a while, since Charlie's accident, but never anything serious, he had been like a best friend a big brother.

Jake and I continued to hang out more and more over the next few months, every weekend he'd come up and stay with me, Alice and Jasper were finally moving into town, he was waiting for a position to open at the university, before they could move. Alice was opening her own shop in downtown Seattle. I couldn't wait to have my Ali back. I hadn't heard from Edward since then thank goodness. Last I knew, his mom said he had a new girlfriend, she didn't like her at all, she was stuck up and pretentious and rude, she wasn't polite to Esme or Carlisle, how someone could be mean to them, I had no idea, but Edward was an ugly person inside and deserved someone just the same.

It was the day before my birthday and I was at my desk, my boss called me in his office. I walked out of my cubicle and into his office "Yes, Mr. Burns." I sat at his desk, he was a skinny man, looked about 90, but was sweet as pie and this was his company, Burns Publishing. "Bella, my dear, as you know Marcus is retiring next week and I would like to offer you his job as Head Publisher." he smiled. I sat there, shock on my face and tears on my eyes, I couldn't even talk. I finally found my voice. "Are you sure about this Mr. Burns? I know there are others with more experience and time here, than me." I blurted out. "Bella. You are the only one I would trust to help run this company if anything happens. You along with my son, Tyler will be a force to be reckoned with. He has a head for the numbers and you have a way with the clients. You get along great, his wife adores you and trusts you, which is huge for her and I can trust you, that's the most important fact." he smiled. "Wow! I don't know what to say Mr. Burns. Um, YES!" I giggled and smiled. "Bella dear, you've made me very happy. This also comes with a substantial raise and we've got a company condo we're trying to sell, I think you would really like and I can get it for a steal." he smiled. "Mr. Burns, just the promotion is good enough, I don't need all the other things." I smiled. "Nonsense Bella. You've got to have a place that can entertain our clients and potential client and this place is it. It has been completely remodeled and is a blank canvas just for you. It has an entire back wall that is all glass, it's the penthouse and over looks the river. It is completely modern and it scream BELLA!" he laughed. "Wow, well, thank you. Can I see this place before I decide?" I asked. "Yes, yes! It's in the Bayfront building, I own it too dear. I'll call Larry the manager and let him know you're on your way, a car will be waiting for you downstairs. Oh, that's also another perk of Publisher, you get car service 24/7, for anything." he smiled.

I went downstairs and the car took me to the Bayfront building. I walked in and Larry came to greet me, he showed me to the Penthouse, it had a special key for the elevator and a special key for the stairwell also, although I don't know who would walk up 30 flights.

I walked in and it was so bright and open. I explored everything. It was 3 bedrooms, all huge and with their own bathrooms, a half bath in the front hall for guests. The kitchen was huge, cherry cabinets, granite counter tops, all sub zero appliances a laundry room with a full size steam washer and dryer and the building offered dry cleaning services as well. It also had a library/office and view was amazing, the glass wall continued into the master bedroom, the other 2 rooms had a large panoramic window along one wall.

I couldn't believe this place, but could I afford it? I could barely afford the one I had. Maybe I could get a roommate. I'd have to talk to Mr. Burns and see just what kind of 'deal' he can get me.

I sighed and walked to the elevator and back to the waiting car.

I went back to work and Mr. Burns was smiling at my desk with 3 dozen purple tipped carnations.

"You've got an admirer dear." he smiled. "No, just my good friend Jake. He's helped me through a lot this year, well several years and he was my high school boyfriend, my brothers best friend, good family friend." I smiled. "So, what did you think of the place Bella?" he smiled. I couldn't contain my smile, I was so bad at poker. "It was beyond WOW!" I smiled. "I don't think I can afford something like that though." I sighed.

"Bella, consider it your sign on bonus. If I hired someone new, I'd have to give them a sign-on bonus, to tempt them away from the competitor and this place is about the amount I'd have to give them dear. And if you're worried about money, it is nothing to worry about now. You'll be pulling in six figures with this job dear, plus a bonus for all new authors you get signed and if they reach number one, you get another bonus." he smiled. "That's just so much Mr. Burns." I smiled. "Yes! I'll take the job.' I smiled and grabbed the card from the flowers. "He's so sweet Mr. Burns, they're for my birthday, tomorrow. But sent them today, so he could ask me to dinner." I smiled. "Well then, take tomorrow off, go celebrate your birthday and promotion with your family and friends and come back ready to sit with Marcus and go over a few of the open deals he's working on." he smiled and walked out of the office.

I sat at my desk, mesmerized by what had just happened today. I gathered my things and walked to my car, calling Jake on my way. I accepted his invitation and told him I'd call him later with more good news.

I arrived home and heard my T.V. on, figuring it was Emmett, I walked in and yelled "Hey bro!" and walked around the corner to see Jake, standing by my table, candles lit and dinner on the table with a huge bouquet of wild flowers. I stopped in my tracks. Looked at Jake and smiled, dropped my bag and ran over to him, giving him and big hug. "Jake, thank you!" I smiled. "This day has been fantastic and to top it off, I have tomorrow off to celebrate too." I smiled.

"So, what's the other good news you have?" Jake asked while we were finishing our dinner. "Well, I got a promotion today and as a bonus, my boss is GIVING me a penthouse condo in the Bayfront building!" I squealed. Jake jumped up from the table and hugged me. "Bells, I'm so proud of you! You've come so far in such a short time." Jake beamed.

We sat on the couch and talked while eating ice cream cake for dessert.

I told Jake to stay the night in my guest room and we could spend tomorrow together and I'd show him my new place. He agreed and called Sam, telling him he wouldn't be in tomorrow. Same said no problem, he'd get Seth to come in. I said goodnight to Jake and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I was awoke the next morning to my phone ringing. I looked at my clock and it read 6a.m., who the hell? "What?" I yelled into my phone. "Bellsie, that's no way to talk to your favorite pixie, is it?" she laughed. "Ali, really sweetie, it's 6a.m., what do you need?" I sighed. "Well, I'm having the entire family over for your birthday and well of course, I need you here!" she stated. "Alice, you said the entire family?" I asked her. "Um, yeah, yours and mine, your dad will be here and I think Billy too." she was smiling. "That's not what I'm getting at Ali!" I stated firmly. "I know and yes, I invited him, but no reply, so I don't know if he's coming and who cares? You have Jake now. He has skanky Tonya and believe me she is nasty and my parents hate her. She is mean and rude, she looks like a supermodel, not a pretty as Rose, but when she opens her mouth, it's either vulgar or stupidity that flows out." Alice finished. "I just don't want any trouble and I don't have Jake, Ali we're just friends. Oh, I have an announcement to make tomorrow as well. Can we have champagne?" I asked. "Anything for you Bells and you COULD have Jake if you'd open your eyes." Alice stated. "Bye Ali, I'm going back to bed." I said and hung up on her.

I had barely fallen back asleep when I smelled something heavenly and then heard my door open, I just laid still, "Bella, Belllllaaaaa…" his soft voice was smiling. He sat in my bed and I turned over, staring straight to his bare chest, it'd been a long time since I'd seen him without his shirt on and he wasn't built like this, back then. I blushed and sat up on my pillows. "Good morning sunshine. Happy Birthday!" he smiled and sat a tray on my lap. It had bacon, eggs, pancakes and orange juice, along with a rose on the tray.

He kissed my cheek and I asked him to join me, because I wouldn't be able to eat all of this! He went to get another fork, but I stopped him and told him we could share. He got the biggest smile on his face.

"Jake. We're going to Alice's tonight for my birthday. Um, he might be there tonight, so you and Emmett need to be good tonight, please!!!!" I smiled really big and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be good, ONLY if you promise to go on a real date with me Bells. Not pizza and a movie either. Let me treat you and spoil you, even for one night!" Jake smiled and stared into my eyes. I smiled and blushed, "O.K. I promise, whatever you like and I won't complain!" I smiled. He kissed me on the lips quickly, but I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I wanted to see if there was anything there and yes, there was, I felt like a teenager again and I got a tingling feeling all throughout me and butterflies in my stomach. "Bells, are you sure?" I put the tray on the floor and pulled him closer to me, kissing him passionately and showing him I wanted him. We finally pulled apart, panting and trying to catch our breath. "Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for this to happen. I've missed you so much, for too many years. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and fro all you had to endure with him. I love you Bella!" Jake proclaimed and smiled.

We laid in bed for a little while, just holding each other, he was stroking my hair and running his hand softly along my back. I had my head on his chest and was running my fingers up and down his chest.

"Bells, can I ask you a question?" Jake asked. "Yeah, Jake anything." I turned my head to look at him.

"Bella, I do love you and I want to be with you, would you please be my girlfriend, again? I'll do it right this time, I promise!" he looked straight into my eyes. "Jake, I do care about you and I would like to give it a try." I smiled. He had a rejected look on his face. "Jake? Did you hear me?" I asked, sitting up. He had a stunned look on his face. "Did you say yes?" Jake asked. "Yes, I did." I smiled. "But, we've got one small problem." I sighed. "What?" Jake asked. "Well, you live in Forks. I live here in Seattle, unless you'd move into my new place with me in a few weeks." I smiled and kissed him. "What would I do for a job?" he asked. "Hmmm, let's see… My brother and sister in law own the largest foreign car dealership and I bet they'd love to have the top mechanic in Washington to come work for them, Emmett's been asking you for a while." I smiled. "Do you really think he'd hire me?" he asked. I picked up the phone and dialed, Jake's eyes got big and he was shaking his head at me.

"Hello?" my brothers voice boomed through the phone.

"Emmett. Would you and Rose like to join Jake and I for lunch? I've got some things to talk to you guys about." I said.

"Sure, about an hour?' Emmett said. "Deli on the corner by your house?" he asked again.

"Sure, sure" I replied, Jake laughing at me, using his expression.

I got up and showered and then Jake showered, we were finished in 30 minutes, so we sat on the couch talking about 'our' move, if Emmett hires him. "What do I do with my share of the garage in Forks?" Jake asked. "Well, you can ask Sam to buy you out or just keep your share, he can bring on Seth and we can drive down a few times a month to help with the books or something." I smiled.

"O.K., when I go to get packed, I'll talk to Sam and see what he says." Jake smiled and kissed me.

It was about 10 minutes until we met Emmett and Rose, so we walked to the Deli and saved an outside table.

When they arrived, I stayed with Rose and the boys went up to order our sandwiches. "So, what's up with you and Jake?" Rose asked. "Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend, again." I smiled. "And did you accept?" she asked. I smiled and she squealed. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. Finally." she smiled.

The guys came back with our food and we all chatted and Jake told Emmett we were a couple now. "Black, you hurt her this time and I won't be forgiving you, ever! I'll beat the shit out of you!" Emmett glared at Jake. "Dude, you've got my word, I want Bella, forever!" he smiled. "But, we do have one problem." he frowned. "What?" Emmett growled. "Well, living 2 hours away isn't going to be fun on a relationship and Bella's got some other news for you." he smiled. "Emmett and Rose, I got a promotion yesterday at work. I'll be the Head Publisher and for Burns Publishing and as my sign on bonus, they're giving me a Penthouse in the Bayfront building." I was bouncing like Alice.

"Bells! That's fantastic!" This has got to be your best birthday ever!" Emmett hugged me, followed by Rose. "Yeah, it has been and I asked Jake to move in with me! But, he won't have a job if he moves, not liked he'd need to work, but I know he wouldn't be able to handle not working, so that's where you 2 come in." I smiled and batted my lashed at Emmett.

"We'd LOVE to have Jake working with us! He's a great mechanic and would be an asset to our company!" Emmett beamed. We were all laughing and smiling and talking about Jake moving here and they couldn't wait to see our place. I told them as soon as we were settled we'd have everyone over for a big party. I also asked them not to tell anyone else, we'd tell them tonight at the party, they agreed and we parted ways, Jake and I were going to a movie before going back to get ready for Alice's party. I also reminded Emmett to be nice tonight and he'd promised, because Rose said she'd cut him off for 2 months if he were not.

We arrived back at my place and got ready for the party, I pulled at the new dress I'd bought a few days ago, it was a purple spaghetti strap dress, that scooped in the back, almost to my ass. It was short and barely reached my thighs, I had on my black stiletto's that Alice had bought me last Christmas, left my hair down, wavy and curly and light makeup with pale shiny pink lipgloss. Jake walked out and had on a nice gray suit and tie, the tie had specks of purple in it. He looked up and saw me, motioning his finger for me to turn, as I did, he let out a low whistle and then when he saw the back, he growled, walked over to me and kissed me so passionately, that he had to hold on to me, so I didn't fall. "Bella, I don't think we'll make it tonight, I might have to give you a different present." he lifted his eyebrows. I giggled and slapped his arm. "Behave Jake." I kissed his cheek. "Can I at least give you your real present before we get to Alice's?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled. He took a small box out of his pants pockets and opened it. "Bells, this was my moms and I know she would have loved you and I would have been beat to death for the way I treated you in high school, even worse than what Billy did to me." he smiled and in the box, was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Jake, I can't take this." I frowned. "Nonsense, Bells! Billy gave this to me before I came down this weekend and told me that if you agreed to be mine, it would be forever this time, because they went through the same thing. He said it's 2 carats." Jake smiled. Jake came behind me and latched it onto me. He then kissed the base of my neck, causing me to shiver. There was a knock at the door and it was Emmett.

"You to love birds ready?" Emmett smiled. 'Ah, you accepted the necklace, welcome to the family Jake!" Emmett smacked him on the back and smiled. "Em, it's not like that!" I smiled. I saw Jake's smile falter a little bit and that made me frown. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, "Jake, it's not like that, yet. You haven't asked me anything to get you into the family." I smiled and blushed. His smiled grew so big, I thought his face would rip in two.

We finally arrived at the party, Alice squealing when we did.

She pulled me away from Jake and over to Esme and Carlisle who gave me hugs and asked how I was doing and I let them know I had a big surprise for everyone tonight. Carlisle looked at my belly and back to my face, I shook my head no and said I haven't been with anyone since that happened. Carlisle was relieved and hugged me again. Jake found me and put his arm around me and Esme beamed at us, we mingled with the other guests, until Alice called for 'DINNER'… Just as we were sitting down, the door bell rang and Jasper went to answer it. I heard the velvety voice and cringed. Jake and Emmett both got scowls on their faces and Rose and I each slapped them and told them to behave.

Edward entered the room and smiled right at me, until he saw Jake's arm around me and then he frowned. He grabbed his date by the arm and pulled her to him and I froze. I knew her name was Tonya, but I didn't think it'd be the same one Jake cheated on me with. I suddenly didn't want to be here. Alice saw my face and started bringing the food out with Japer and Esme's help.

We all sat and ate, small talk amongst couples and when we were finished we were excused to the living room and Alice said she'd serve dessert in there. I sat with Rose, Emmett and Billy, Charlie and Jake were outside talking. Edward sat in a chair with Tonya on his lap, but he was staring at me.

Alice called Charlie and Jake in, saying it was time for cake. They sang happy birthday and then made me open presents. Alice and Jasper got me a shopping spree, Rose and Emmett bought me a tennis bracelet, Esme and Carlisle got me a Spa Day, I showed everyone what Jake had given me, Charlie bought me a new laptop and Billy gave me this wonderful bracelet, he'd made it by hand, it was about 12 rectangles, linked together with elastic to stretch over my wrist, each rectangle had something different carved into it. It was breathtaking. I gave Billy a big hug. Then Edward got up and handed me a box "Bella, this is for you." he smiled and put it in my hand. Tonya was glaring at me. Jake was shaking. I opened the box and in it were a pair of diamond earrings. "Edward, thank you, but I can't accept these, it's too much." I smiled and handed them back. "You took everyone else's gifts and you're going to deny mine? That just isn't fair Bella, I'm trying to be nice." he snapped. I shook my head and apologized "Edward, you're right. I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice of me." I smiled and accepted them back. I place all my gifts in a bag that Alice had given me for them.

Emmett and Jake disappeared and Billy and Charlie were talking, Esme and Carlisle had left, he had an early shift, Japer and Alice were cleaning up, Tonya was in the bathroom, which left Edward and I alone.

I sat on the couch, looking down at the bracelet Billy had made me. Suddenly Edward is sitting bedside me.

"Bella, I am really sorry for everything. I want us to be friends again." he smiled. "Edward, we've been through to much to be friends right now, later maybe, but not right now." I gave a small smile and as I did, Alice and Jasper walked in, "Edward, I've got some things to run buy you." Jasper said and led him upstairs. "So Bells, what's the good news. " Ali asked. "Shit! I wanted to do it while they're here, but I'll be fine, they know already. Gather everyone in and I'll spill…" I smiled. Alice got everyone in the den and then I stood, Jake coming behind me to put his head on my shoulder and hands around my stomach, I could see Edward squirming. I started off telling everyone of my promotion, left out the moving details, I'd fill others in on a need to know basis. I then announced Jake and I were dating, our dads faces showed it all, so did Edwards. We finished our night and I told dad I'd be down in 2 weeks to see him and Billy. He was very happy about that, they both were.

Emmett and Jake had disappeared again and I gathered my things to go.

"I don't want you dating him!" Edward's voice growled. "He's not good enough for you. He can't take care of you!" he looked out the window. "Bella. I really, really don't like it." he growled.

"Listen!!!!!!!! I am NOT your girlfriend. I will date whoever the hell I want." I spat. "And Jake is moving in with me as well!" I walked out the back door to see Emmett and Jake in a heated conversation. "Jake, can we please go? I have a busy day tomorrow." I smiled.

We arrived back at my place and Jake picked me up and carried me to my room.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Jake and I had never been together and even though I wanted him, I was nervous. He laid me on the bed, kissing from my ears to my collarbone.

He slowly slid the straps down with his nose and hissed when he got it right above my breasts, nuzzling it until it slid down below my breasts. He greedily took one of my breasts into his mouth and told me he loved me over and over again and how beautiful my body was, we made love, actually made love and he made sure I was pleased to my full extent, before he even bothered to get off.

We were laying there afterward, and he asked if I was O.K. "I'm more than O.K. Jake." I smiled up at him.

"You're just so quiet, I wanted to make sure you were good." he kissed my forehead. "Jake, I've never felt so much love in my life. Thank you so much!" I crawled up to him and kissed him and put all my passion into that kiss to reflect how I was feeling. "Jake?" I whispered. "Hmm?" he hummed back. "Are we going to be good this time?" I asked, nuzzling into his shoulder. "No, we're not." he whispered and I got all stiff under his touch. "We're going to fantastic, this time." he smiled and kissed my head, I relaxed again and playfully hit him on the chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A/N:

Sooooooo???

What did you think???

The next chapter will be his move and the first few months together…

Hope everyone enjoyed this… :0)

Read and Review…

**Stephanie owns all**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hate Me **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

**6 months had went by and Jake and I were fantastic.**

**Jake loved working for Rose and Emmett and the 4 of us became inseparable.**

**Alice and Jasper were around, but so busy with their careers, that we hardly even saw them and she honestly felt sorry for Edward now and spent time with him. I guess I could understand, he is her brother and all and she wants him to be happy.**

**Anyway, we were all actually going out tonight, well all 6 of us.**

**Jake had told me to dress nice, we were going for dinner and dancing.**

**Around 7p.m. there was a knock on the door and all our friends came shuffling in.**

"**Bells, you look fantastic. I love that dress on you." Alice beamed. I had on a dress Jake had surprised me with, it was a blue satin dress, simple cut, came to mid thigh and had spaghetti strap and dipped deep in the front and I had on black Jimmy Choo's. "Thanks Alice, it was a surprise from Jake." I smiled.**

**Soon after my friends arrived, there was another knock, I opened the door to see Jake leaning against a limo, all us girls squealed.**

**We arrived at this fancy Italian restaurant about 20 minutes later. We were shown to our table, which was in the back corner and semi-private. They brought out bread and 3 bottles of wine for us to enjoy. By the time our dinner came, we were all giggling and having a great time. All of a sudden, the lights dim and romantic music takes over and Jake appears before me on one knee. I started to hyperventilate. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have been In love with you, since I threw my first mud pie at you, but never realized how much until now. I know things have been rough in the past and I'm sure there are rough times in the future, but I wasn't them all to be with you. The good, the bad and the ugly! Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of being my wife, my soul mate, my everything?" When Jake finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Alice and Rose had both recorded the entire thing on there phones and had already sent them to half of Forks population. The ring Jake got me was beautiful. There were 2 yellow diamond baguettes' on the side of the most beautiful simple cut diamond, set in platinum. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him, he looked at me and said "Well?". I slapped his chest and said "YES!", "Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you!".**

**Everyone at the table cheered and Emmett got up and gave me a bone crushing hug, everyone inn the restaurant was clapping and I was crying, I was so happy. "Isabella, I will never, ever hurt you again." Jake whispered in my ear.**

**They next few month were great, Alice, Rose and I planned the wedding, Jake and I decided to get married on First Beach and have the reception and everything outside, of course we'd use tents, because it rained so much and we were going to get married on the 4th of July, we had 2 more months until we were married, I was getting so excited, he'd planned the honeymoon and Emmett, dad and Billy all knew where we were going, as did Alice, so she could pack my bags.**

**I was working non stop to get a new author before my wedding, so I wasn't home much and I was traveling all around Washington to get information on them and see what the following would be. Finally, 3 weeks before the wedding I had an interview with her and she told me about her planned series and I was excited to read her rough draft. She gave it to me and I told her I'd contact her on Monday. Well, Jake had to work late that night, some big important person wanted there car done NOW, so Jake agreed, a $2000.00 bonus if he finished before tomorrow, so he was determined. I poured some wine and grabbed the manuscript. I couldn't put it down, I finished a bottle of wine and the novel within 3 hours. It was fantastic! I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I pulled out her card and gave her a call, telling her to be in the office first thing Monday morning. I hung up and went to clean up my mess, just as Jake was coming in, covered heard to toe in oil and grime, he smiled a devious smile and I backed away from him "No, no Jake, don't touch me. I don't want to get all dirty." I giggled. "Ah, come on Bells, it'll be great and then we can shower together, please baby?!?" he smiled and I melted. I took my short and skirt off first, I knew the grease wouldn't come out and I'd paid good money for them. "Oh, God Bella, why do you wear that sexy shit to work! That drives me crazy! If I worked in that office, I'd always wonder what you had on under your suits." Jake smiled again. "That's why you work where you do. If you pictured what Rose wore under her coverall, Emmett would pound you and so would I." I smiled and jumped in his arms. **

**He carried me off to the bedroom. "No Jake, not on our bed, I love this set! We ruined the other one last time." I whined. "I'll buy you another one baby. Promise. Or, we'll keep this one to just throw on so we don't ruin another one next time." He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me and made love to me all night, well morning, we didn't fall asleep until after 3:30a.m. and my phone was ringing at 7a.m., I growled and answered the phone, knowing it'd be one of two people. "What?" I yelled. "Well, that's no way to talk to your mother!" my mom snapped back. I sat up "Mom? Why are you calling me at 7a.m.?" I grumbled. "Oh, shit Bells, I forget about the time change, sorry." my mom apologized. "I was just calling to let you know Phil and I will be in tomorrow night and just wanted to make sure we were still on for staying with you." she said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I have to get the guest room ready. Um, let me know when your flight arrives and we'll pick you up and take you to dinner, O.K. and yes, Charlie will be with us, so if you don't like that, then you can stay in a hotel." I said before she could protest. "No, that's fine dear. I'll let you get back to sleep, I'll call tomorrow with our landing times. Love you!" "Love you to mom." I hung up and snuggled nest to Jake. "Jake, ugghh, we so need a shower, you smell and I've got a ton of shit to do today and you've got to get to work." I shook him to get him awake. He smiled and pulled me on top of him, "First, I have a BIG problem I need help with." he pushed me on his erection and that is all it took. We made love again and then he carried me into the shower. An hour later he was out the door and I was left to clean the mess. I sighed and got to work.**

**I fixed up my guest room for mom and Phil and made sure my pullout couch had clean sheets for Charlie and my pullout couch in the library had clean sheets for Billy. I dreaded all the parents in my house at once, but it also made me happy. I went by the office and told them of our new author coming in Monday for a meeting and then to the store for new bedding and then groceries. I stopped and surprised Jake with lunch, of course I left with grease on my face as always and a promise for more tonight and then I reminded him of our parents coming tonight and he groaned, "Bells, I can't take it. A week without you, no touching or sex? I think I will die." he smiled. 'We'll still be together, just nothing kinky…" I gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. "Besides, Billy, Charlie, Phil, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Quill, Embry and Seth, will all be doing guy things and I'll be stuck with my mother, Alice, Sue, Rose, Angela and Leah, shopping, ugggh, I hate shopping!!! You have it easy!" I pouted. He kissed me goodbye and said he'd see me in a couple of hours.**

**3 hours later we were on our way to the airport to pick up my mom and Phil and then meeting Charlie and Billy at La Fiesta, a nice Mexican restaurant with a Mariachi band.**

**We arrived at the airport, Phil and my mom spotted us and she dropped her bags and ran to me, hugging me. "Oh, baby, look at you, you're glowing! Jacob, my God, you're huge! I last seen you at 5, you were still tiny." my mom was gasping at the size of Jake. "Phil, this is Jacob Black, call him Jake, my fiancé." they shook hands and he hugged my mom and grabbed her bags. We made our way out to my car, which I didn't use a lot, but Jake insisted I have, I think he liked to drive it mostly, it was an Audi S6, Rose and Emmett gave me a really good deal and Jacob was beyond thrilled. He still had his Rabbit, that he'd built in high school and refused to get rid of, but it was at his dads, he didn't like to drive it much, it was a 'classic' so he drove mine to work.**

**We had a wonderful dinner, everyone got along great, Charlie was nice and polite and he and Phil actually got on pretty well. We arrived back at my place and my mom gasped and Charlie and Billy smiled when they saw the T.V. it was a 65", flat screen with surround sound, Jake loved it, so it was my anniversary present to him. The guys all dropped their stuff on the ground and gathered on the couch, I showed my mom to her and Phil's room, saying Jake would bring the bags up later. **

**My mom loved the guest room. It had a large window along one wall and a bathroom to rival a 5 star hotel, with a rain shower as well. I had it done in soft blue and browns, very spa like.**

**The week flew by, The guys gave Jake his bachelor party and the girls gave me my bachelorette party.**

**We had a blast. And I know the guys did as well, Jake called me around 2a.m. to proclaim his undying love to me and serenade me with "Your Eyes" by Peter Gabrielle on the phone, way off key and all the guys laughing in the background, it made me cry, it was so sweet. **

**Finally the wedding was upon us….**

**A/N:**

**I know this was short and uneventful, the next chapter is the wedding…**

**Read and Review!!!**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hate Me

Chapter 9

I can't believe today is the day I would become Mrs. Jacob Black.

I was beyond happy.

We had everything ready months ago, Alice and Rose's dresses were simple, long a line dresses with slits up the sides, Alice's was blue and Rose's was red (4th of July). Jacob would be wearing an all white tux (his idea) and then Quil would be in blue and Embry in red. We had all the flowers done in red white and blue, I wanted simple daisy's and they were everywhere. Jacob wanted our cake to look like a flag, but I drew the line there. We compromised a little and we had a 3 tier wedding cake, all white with red and white stripes. He was happy enough with that.

Sue and Leah were putting all the finishing touches on everything, my dad walked in and we waited anxiously for the time to come. There was a knock at the door and it was Billy, he needed my dad, that put me in a panic and Rose and Alice had to talk me down. My dad finally returned with a big smile on his face. "Do you have something old?" he asked. "Um, she has something blue, her earrings from Rose, something new, her necklace from me, something borrowed, she has my mom's diamond hair clip, nope, nothing old yet." Alice declared. "Well, then this is yours baby. It was Jacob's mother's Billy has been waiting for this day forever, he told me about the necklace Jake already gave you, but this was the very first piece of real jewelry that he bought for her and it's when she gave birth to their son, Jacob." my dad said handing me the box. I opened it and there was the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. "Dad, can you help me and Rose, can you get Billy?" I asked. "No, Rose, Billy said he'd talk to you later, he doesn't want to ruin anything by seeing you before Jacob does." my dad smiled.

Finally, the music started and Rose walked first, followed by Alice and then the wedding march, my dad smiled at me, I took a deep breath and we started. As I rounded the corner I saw Jake's face break into a beautiful smile, I don't think it can get any bigger. My dad placed my hand in Jacob's and told him to take good care of me. He looked at my wrist and smiled, touched the bracelet with his thumb and smiled, he had tears in his eyes. We went with tradition vows and tweaked them a bit for us, both saying the same things to each other, because we had that strong of a connection.

**I Bella/Jacob, take you Bella/Jacob to be my husband/wife,my partner in life and my one true love.I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before.I will trust you and respect you,laugh with you and cry with you,loving you faithfully through good times and bad,regardless of the obstacles we may face together.I give you my hand, my heart, and my love,from this day forward,for as long as we both shall live.**

When we were finished with our vows, the minister asked for the rings, blessed them, finished with the rings and pronounced us husband and wife, Jacob picked me up and gave me a deep kiss, my hands grabbing at his shorten hair and him knotting his hands in mine, someone cleared their throat and the minister said

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Black."

Jacob picked me up and carried me bridal style to 'our' log, for wedding pictures, Alice and everyone followed. I think my favorite one will be with Jake and I sitting on the log, with our family behind us, it was Renee, Charlie, Billy, Rachel, Rebecca and Phil, I just know that one is going to be great. I also am going to like our bridal party pictures, one is of Quil and Embry kissing each of my cheeks and Rose and Alice were kissing Jake's cheeks, then there's the traditional wedding party pictures, lastly, we did a silly one, all the guys lifted us over their heads, like they were bench pressing us, all of us ladies laughing so hard, Jake even showed off a little, taking away one arm, big mistake, he didn't position his other hand to the middle of me and I ended up in the sand, everyone laughing. I know the photographer had gotten the entire thing on film, his camera was going non-stop. That would be a good multi frame picture. We ate, danced and lit the bonfire.

Jake and I left, knowing we had an hour and a half drive ahead of us, we were staying in the airport hotel, we had an early flight in the morning.

When we arrived, there was a banner in the lobby reading "Welcome Mr. & Mrs. Black.", I groaned and looked at Jake, big goofy ass grin on his face, I smiled and said "Alice".

We checked in and were surprised they had a honeymoon suite, we went up and were surprised, it was romantic, candles were lit, chocolate covered strawberries, champagne and soft music completed the room, again "Alice".

We had an incredible night of sex. It was so nice not to have to worry about protection anymore. I had stopped the pill 2 months ago, we wanted to start a family as soon as possible, letting what ever happens, happens.

We awoke to a room service call, Jake threw on his boxers and ran to the door, I looked at the clock and groaned it was only 6:30a.m., I felt heavy and sticky, from all the sea air last night, yuck, but it would have to wait until after breakfast.

We finished, showered, had sex, showered and had sex, rinsed and dressed, my man had stamina.

We got all of our things together, leaving my dress and his suit in the hotel, Alice said she and Rose were coming to get them today.

Once we were at the gates, Jacob pointed me towards the board, we were going to The Florida Keys, relaxing and quiet and warm, there was a private resort there that rivaled many of the most expensive places on earth.

We landed and I could understand why my mom loved it here.

We had a wonderful time, no technology, all laptops and cell phones had to be turned into the front desk and you were to pick them up upon check out, any emergencies went to front desk first.

It was beautiful and the food was wonderful, I took a lot of pictures (the only technology allowed) and did lots of different activities, we did snorkeling, parasailing, biking, shopping, sun set watching and an eco tour, it was fabulous, I couldn't have been happier or more in love and the people were so friendly. Jake even took me to Hemmingway's home, that was incredibly sweet.

We dreaded getting on the plane and going home.

Once we landed, Rose and Emmett were waiting for us, we were going to dinner, they said they had a surprise for us. Jake and I were both thinking 'baby', just form the smiles on all our faces. We went to a Mexican restaurant (Jake and Rose's favorite) and after we ordered drinks, we saw Rose was drinking, so a 'baby' wasn't in the picture, I must have frowned "Bells, are you that upset I'm not popping out a kid?" she stated. "Yeah, I want to be an aunt. "Well, when you and Jake get ready, let us know and we'll start with you, we can be pregnant together hopefully. "Well, you better get started, we've got a week on you." I smiled and kissed Jake. Emmett slid a think folder across the table that had Jake's name on it, Jake opened it slowly and his eyes got large. "Em, Rose, I can't accept this." Jake stated. "What? Why can't you?" Emmett asked, sounding upset. "Emmett, you and Rose built this company from the bottom up, I'm just an employee." he smiled.

"No, you're family now, so this is our wedding gift to you, there is even a marriage clause in there, stating that if you ever leave Bells, any and all of this goes to her. You'll have nothing." Emmett smiled. Jacob leaned forward and smiled and shook Emmett's hand, getting up and kissing Rose on the cheek and thanking them for everything.

We finished up and they took us home. I was so tired, I couldn't even walk to my bed, Jacob had to carry me.

Jacob had to be at work tomorrow, but I had off until Monday,

I dozed off to the wonderful feel of my husband's muscular chest under my head and him running his fingers through my hair.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to start any thing new…

Take care and enjoy!!!

Read and Review.

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**HATE ME**

**Chapter 10**

6 Months Later

Everything was going great with us.

We were working on starting a family as were Emmett and Rose, we wanted to be pregnant together.

I came home from work early on Friday, I'd been throwing up all day and felt like shit, the flu going around, I drank some hot tea, put my sweats on crawled into bed. I grabbed my phone and text Jake that I was home if he needed me, I didn't feel well. He knew I'd been feeling yucky for a few days, so he said he'd just pick up pizza for dinner and be home early.

I was awoke by soft kisses to me forehead. "Jake, what time is it?" I sat up and stretched. "It's 5:00p.m., you've slept for quite awhile." he kissed my cheek and pushed my hair back. "You ready for some pizza?" he kissed me again. "Yeah, actually, I'm starving." I smiled and crawled out of bed. We sat on the couch eating pizza and watching T.V.

"Jake, I'm tired, I think I'm heading to bed again." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "O.K. Bells, I'll be there in a few, I want to see the scores and I'll clean up." he smiled and kissed my forehead again. I went to bed and passed right out, only to be awoke at 3:30a.m., to throw-up. Jake came in and pulled my hair back, wiping off my sweaty forehead and rubbing my back, when I was down, he handed me some mouthwash and then wiped my face clean and carried me back to bed. "Tomorrow if you still feel bad I'm taking you to the ER, this can't go on. We'll get you some medicine so you can feel better, Bells." he hugged me and I jut shook my head, not really caring at this point and time.

I awoke again at 5a.m. to drive heave, it was horrible. I was shaking so bad. "That's it, I'm getting your sweats, we're going now, I'm not letting you suffer anymore. Let me call Emmett and tell him I'm not coming in." he smiled and walked out of the room to talk to Emmett.

"They're coming here, they've got someone opening the shop already, they want to be there, if it's something major." he gave me a small smile. "Jake I hate being fussed over, I'm not that fragile." I whined. "I know sweetie, but your brother worries about you even more than I do, you know he always has." he kissed my forehead and helped me dress and I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail and slipped on flipflops. "Um, no way Bells, it's cold outside, you're not wearing flipflops." he took them off and went to grab my socks and put my Converse on me. I just shook my head at him, he fussed over me way to much. "What?" he said looking at me puzzled.

"You're so good to me. You treat me like a Princess, you dote on me and I love you Jake." I kissed him and he was laughing. "Bells, you're my wife. I'm suppose to take care of you. Remember 'in sickness and in health', that was part of our vows, I'm just doing what I should do, I love you and don't want anything to happen to you." he kissed me again and then we heard Emmett and Rose "Jake? Where is she, let me look at her." Rose pushed him aside. "Bells, you look like shit!" Rose smiled. "Gee, thanks for making me feel good." I smirked. "Sorry." she shrugged. "Come on, my baby sis is sick, we need to get her to the ER NOW!" Emmett roared.

He threw the keys at Rose and picked me up, wrapping me in the blankets from the couch. "Jake you ride in front, I'm tending to my sister now." he smiled and hugged me closer. "Um, Em I haven't broken a bone, I can walk." I smiled. He shrugged and climbed into his jeep and hugged me close.

We got to the ER with Emmett still carrying me, I was almost asleep, he held me, just like Jake, like I weighed nothing. They got us into a room and we waited about 30 minutes, I started throwing up again and Emmett went to ask how long, he was getting pissed. I had fallen into a light sleep with Jake holding my hand, then when the door opened, I heard "SHIT!" and sat up.

"What? What's going on?" I sat up frantically, forgetting where I was and look right into his green eyes.

"Bella, everyone." Edward said with a professional tone.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Can we trust you with Bella's health or do we need to get another doctor?" Jake questioned."Black, I'm not going to risk my medical degree to fuck over anyone! I worked to hard to just throw it away." he growled. I rolled my eyes and he caught it and gave me a face. "Bella, what are you feeling?" he asked in a clipped voice. "Well, I've felt like shit for 2 days now, the flu is going around at my office, but no one has been vomiting, so maybe I have something different." I shrugged. He called a nurse in to get blood and urine samples and asked them to be done STAT, she shook her head O.K. and took off down the hall. He checked my vital and said my blood pressure was a little high, but that was probably from the exertion of throwing up and being tired.

He left us and 30 minutes later the nurse came in with the results, followed by Edward, he looked over the results and he face grew dark and his lips went into a tight line. "Well, she perfectly fine, nothing that won't fix itself in a few months." he stated. "WHAT? A few months? How the hell am I suppose to work?" I cried. "Well, if your husband could support you…" before he even finished, Jake had him against the wall.

"You listen here Cullen! I'm not taking your shit and neither is _MY WIFE!" _Jake stressed.

"I can support my wife, I'm part owner of the shop and make very good money. Bella enjoys working and being her own person, so she has every right to work.' he stated, dropping Edward. "Well, will you feel the same way, NOW!" Edward stated. "What the hell Edward, give me the fucking results before I call your Chief of Staff and then your father!" I demanded.

"Bella, your pregnant." he said and walked out. We could hear him yelling at the nurse outside my door and he was being a total ass about it.

Jake and I sat there, stunned. "Congrats! Man~!" Emmett clapped him on the back and Rose ran to me and started crying. "I guess we ca tell you guys the same thing! We just found out last week, we were waiting until dinner Sunday night to tell everyone, but since you're all here, it felt perfect since we heard it from you first as well." Rose smiled.

Jake beamed at Emmett and Rose hugged me even tighter. "How far along Rose?" I asked. "Almost 2 months." Rose smiled.

We chatted happily amongst ourselves until the nurse came in with my release papers and them stating I needed to make a follow up appointment with a OB/GYN.

Jake carried me out this time, lavishing kisses on me while Emmett gave Rose a piggy back ride.

"We'll all make the announcement at dinner!" Rose smiled once inside the jeep.

We all agreed and rode home in silence, me cuddled in Jake's arms and Rose holding onto Emmett's hand while he drove.

We thanked them for taking us tonight/this morning and told them we'd see them Sunday at dinner.

Jake and I went home and took a nap, I was so tired from all the stress and excitement of the day.

I woke up to find myself alone in the bed and Jake on the phone yelling at someone. "I don't care what the fuck I need to do, I will NOT have that man helping my wife ever again! I want something done about him. He was very inappropriate with her today." he snapped.

I walked out looking at him and he looked like a deer in headlights, lifted his finger to me and walked out the back door, grabbing his beer. I sighed and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

I was almost finished with dinner when Jake walked in pissed off. "I'm going to dad's for a little bit, I need to talk to him about a few things, take it easy and I'll pick up something while I'm out." he said kissing my head.

"Jake, just sit and eat, it's almost done and then you can go. That's stupid." I snapped.

"Bells, just put it together for tomorrow for me, I'll take it for lunch." he smiled and squeezed my hand. "WHAT? Tomorrow is Saturday. We have plans!" I snapped again. "Bells, if you like living comfortably, I have to work and that includes weekends when I've taken days during the week off." he snapped back.

"So sorry I'm a burden." I threw the pan in the sink and stomped into the bedroom, slamming the door.

I heard the front door slam and the motorcycle peel out, he was pissed if he was driving it this late at night. I sighed and drew a hot bath, lit candles and put on soft music, relaxing my tense muscles.

I stayed in the tub until it got cold, I wrapped myself in my fuzzy pajamas and went to clean up the kitchen.

I noticed Jake had left his cell phone, I called Billy and told him to tell Jake I was going to bed, to just be careful driving home, since it was raining and Billy was confused, he didn't know what I was talking about. I apologized for bothering him, I told him Jake and I had an argument and I thought Jake might go to his dad, he told me everything would be fine and if he saw him he'd let him know.

I went to our room, holding his phone, scrolling through the numbers, I found one unlisted number over and over and my stomach churned, I called Rose and Emmett and asked if I could stay the night with them, that I'd explain to them when I got there, they agreed, but weren't happy when I said I'd drive myself.

I packed a bag and left a note for Jake on the board, left his phone on the counter, after writing the number down.

I got to Rose and Emmett's and told them what happened and Emmett told me about their conversation of him wanting to bring charges up against Edward and Jake being pissed when Emmett told him he wasn't worth it and Jake had hung up on him.

Emmett ran to the store and bought a pre-paid phone and dialed the number, put it on speaker phone for all of us to hear, it rang several times before a woman picked up "Hello, Molly speaking." she said and I heard his voice in the background. "Who is it Molly, I'm hungry." I had to hold back the gagging noise and bile and run to the bathroom, with Rose hot on my tail. I heard Emmett "Oh, I got your number from a friend, he said you do favors." Emmett laughed. Then we heard a "Damn it" and he walked into the bathroom, where I was on the floor crying and throwing up. "Emmett, why? Why does this fucking happen every time?" I asked.

"Bells, maybe there is a good excuse, maybe it's someone he knows and can talk to. I asked her about a 'favor' and she cussed me out and then Jake grabbed the phone and I hung up." Emmett stated.

I asked if I could just go to bed and Emmett carried me to bed and said he'd take care of Jake tomorrow and get to the bottom of the Molly thing.

I cried myself to sleep, thinking why this always happens to me.

A/N:

Read and Review…

Sorry it took so long for this update, I thought I had posted it…

I reread it and tweaked it a little…

Please review and give me your thoughts…

Should she stay or Kick him to the curb…

Tell me…

Thanks!!!

***Stephanie owns the names and Twilight, I just tweaked it for ya'll***


	12. Chapter 11

_Hate me_

_Chapter 11_

_**JPOV**_

_**I had to get away from Bella when she got all moody or I'd say things I'd regret.**_

_**I went over to my friends house Steve and his daughter Molly.**_

_**Steve was one of my customers at the shop and raced cars, I did side work for him once in a while and Molly his 16 year old daughter use to make me cookies all the time, Steve said she had a crush on me.**_

_**Steve just lost his wife to cancer 2 years ago and he'd wanted me to introduce Molly to Bella several times, but it never worked out, they were so much a like, I know they'd get along, Steve said she needed a positive female in her life, her aunt was useless.**_

_**I'd drove over here tonight, Molly had just made Beef Stroganoff, I told him I was there.**_

_**Just as we were sitting down to eat, the house phone rang and Molly ran to get it, "Hurry up Molly I'm Hungry" she was holding the dish in her hands.**_

_**Molly made a face and I grabbed the phone when she said the man on the other end wanted her to do a favor, I was pissed, what kind of sick bastard does that to a teenager, by the time I grabbed the phone, they'd hung up. **_

"_**Jake what was that all about?' Steve asked.**_

"_**Don't know, they hung up man." I replied.**_

_**We ate and while Molly cleaned up, I told him about the fight Bells and I had and he told me to take my sorry ass home and beg for my wife's forgiveness…**_

_**I laughed but did as he said, I went to grab my phone and call Bella, realizing I'd left it at home.**_

_**I drove home as fast as I could, I took a corner too fast and it was wet and slippery and wiped out, my head slammed against a rock(thanks goodness for helmet) and my bike landed on my legs, luckily there was a car not to far behind that saw me and called 911 for me.**_

_**The ambulance got there and I was barely coherent, I knew they took my ID, but that is it, after that I blacked out and don't remember anything until I heard his**_ voice.

"Jake, Jake, can you hear me?" Edward was asking.

I nodded my head, because I couldn't speak or move.

"Good, Bella is on her way, Emmett and Rose are bringing her. She's in a fragile state, so she's not going to be able to stay with you long, no matter how big of a fight she puts up. I will sedate her and make Emmett take her home, I know you don't want anything to happen to your baby." he stated.

I feel my pulse quickening and I wanted to bash his head in, but again I couldn't move.

"Jake, Oh, my God, are you O.K.!" Bella came rushing in and leapt at me kissing my face and hugging me, I was groaning, because I was in pain, but I didn't want her to leave me either.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby!" she quickly jumped off and grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Jacob Black if you ever do anything stupid like that again, I will kill you myself!" she stated "And for another thing, you WILL NOT be getting a new motorcycle! We'll take the money and put it away, I'm not going without a father for my baby." she said kissing me again.

"Oh, Steve called and talked to me, after you left and told me who he was and what was going on. I asked if he knew who the hell Molly was and he explained it was his daughter, he really wants me to meet her by the way and I told him I'd love to." I stated.

I stayed with Jake a few hours before Edward told me they had to take him for tests and I needed to go home and rest. I kissed Jake goodbye and told him I'd be back in the morning. He nodded his head and I told him I'd bring Billy as well.

BPOV

2 weeks passed and Jake was finally coming home.

Steve was bringing him home for me, because Emmett was stuck at the shop with Rose, they had a huge backlog, due to Jake being down, Jake called Quill and Embry form La Push to stay with us for a few weeks to help Emmett out and Sam agreed, they'd be there this weekend.

Steve arrived with Jake and a beautiful young girl. She had shoulder length black hair, stick straight and a pale, creamy complexion, almost like mine, she was adorable.

She ran up and gave me a hug "You must be Bella! You're all that Jake talk about." she smiled.

Steve pushed Jake in with the wheelchair, he had one broken leg, all the way to the thigh, a fractured shoulder, that they did surgery on and a few scratches left on his face.

Steve help Jake on the couch and I propped him up, him pulling me unto his lap and holding me close, kissing me with all the passion he had in him.

"Bells, I missed this so much, I'm so sorry for walking out on you, I'll never do it again." he kissed me again until a throat cleared.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but if you don't need anything else, we'll be going and give you a call tomorrow." Steve said with a smile.

"That'd be great Steve. If Molly doesn't want to stay home tomorrow night while you go racing, she can come sit with us and watch movies." I smiled.

"Really? You'd like me to stay over Bella?" Molly asked shocked.

"Yeah, I think we'd have fun, some chick flicks and pizza, sound good?" I smiled.

Jake groaned. "Steve at least has to move me to the bedroom before you ladies start watching that female shit." Jake cried.

"Deal!" I kissed his head and we all laughed.

"Drop her off whenever and we'll go out and get the movies together, O.K.?" I hugged her and she whispered a thank you in my ear.

Steve shook Jake's hand and hugged me goodbye.

"Ahhh, alone at last." Jake smiled and pulled me on his lap.

"Jake, you're going to hurt yourself." I said wiggling away from him.

"Bella, I broke my leg, not my dick!" he snapped.

"Whoa there, no need to get grumpy!" I smiled.

"Bells, I've been 2 weeks without sex! That's a long time for me and you, we're always having sex, that's how we got this little bundle here." he said rubbing my belly.

"Speaking of little bundle, any names?" I asked. "No, none until we know the sex, I'm not jinxing what I want and if I tell you my name and what I want, it'll jinx it!" he crossed his arms and stuck out his lip like a 5 year old.

I laughed at him and told him fine I'd play his game, we would find out soon anyways.

The following afternoon, Steve came over with Molly and stayed with Jake while I went with Molly to get movies.

We had fun chatting about girl things and she told me about a boy she liked, telling me she couldn't talk to her dad about it, because he'd flip out. I reassured her, she could, I grew up with only my dad and could talk to him a little, but Charlie was a lot different than Steve, Steve was outgoing and talkative, Charlie was only like that with a VERY select few.

We arrived back and the pizza had just arrived, the boys were already eating, Molly and I grabbed our waters and pizza and sat at the table talking, while the guys watched the news.

Steve left after eating and helping Jake into the bedroom, Jake thanking everyone that he'd not listened to me and bought a big screen for the bedroom too.

Molly and I settled in to watch our movies, after the last one was over, Molly was asleep, I gently moved her head off my lap and placed a pillow there and covered her up, walking into the bedroom, Jake was in the middle of the bed fast asleep. I sighed and went to the futon in the guest room, my back would hurt like a bitch in the morning.

Over the next month, Molly became a permanent fixture at the Black household on Saturday nights, we'd watch movies and eat dinner, sometimes I'd cook, other times it'd be take out.

Jake was feeling better, he goes in Monday to have his casts removed and he can go back to work, hopefully. He's going crazy and I am a little as well.

I do a lot of my work from home and with him being here, he wants ALL my attention.

Monday when he got the cast off, we had a night of amazing sex, even though at 4 in the morning, he was complaining of the pain, so I had to rub his leg, but not to long.

It was the first Saturday night after his casts were off and Steve asked if Jake wanted to come to the tracks with him and Molly and I could have a night to ourselves.

Jake readily agreed, but I told him he had to take it easy.

Molly and I decided on dinner and a movie, instead of renting one, we went to Applebee's for dinner and had a blast, as we were on our way to the movies, my phone rang, it was Jake.

"Bells, there's been an accident." he stated.

"Jake, what did you do now!" I groaned.

"No, Bella, not me Steve, you need to get here, to the hospital, Steve been hurt really bad, it doesn't look good." Jacob said and I could tell he'd been crying.

"We're on our way sweetie, be strong. Love you!" I said into the phone and hung up to go talk to Molly.

"Molly, honey, I need to talk to you." I stated.

"Sure Bells, what's up?" she smiled.

I tool her hand and looked into her eyes "Molly, your dads been in a bad accident, we have to go to the hospital, now. O.K.?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Bells, you won't leave my side will you?" she asked, scared.

"No sweetheart, I'll stay with you." I hugged her a kissed her forehead.

We got to the hospital and Jake hugged me and Molly, telling Molly where her dad was, Molly clung to me though and said she wasn't going without me. Jake nodded and I hugged him once more.

We arrived in Steve's room and he was on all these machines.

Of all the doctors to be working, it had to be Edward, OF COURSE!

"Bella, how do you know the patient?" he asked sternly.

"He's one of Jake's good friends and this is his daughter, Molly." I said.

"Molly, do you mind if I talk to Ms. Bella outside?" he asked.

"N-no, go ahead, I need a few with my d-dad." she stuttered.

Edward pulled me out of the door.

"Bella, does she have any other family?" Edward asked.

"No, her mom died of cancer I believe a few years ago, her parents disowned them then and his parents passed away a while ago, he said, before Molly was born, they were both only children. Why?" I stated looking at him.

"He's not going to make it. He's got swelling and bleeding in his brain and he's not in a state where we can operate, he's got internal bleeding as well, we've got him hooked up for her to say goodbye, I'm sorry." he said, putting his head down, I could tell he truly was.

I placed my hand on his bicep, "Edward, I'm glad it was you here tonight, because I know of any doctor in the world, you'd do everything you could to save someone." I smiled at him.

"Bells, that means the world to me, really. I want to get past all our shit and hopefully be on speaking terms again. I miss that. I know you love Jake and I've resigned myself to that, I'm moving on, really. I'm trying to be a better person, I can't live like this anymore, but I just have to know one thing and I need you to answer me like your LIFE depended on it, with all the truthfulness in the world." his green eyes were burning into my brown ones as he spoke.

"Yes, Edward. Anything, I'll answer it and honestly." I smiled, genuinely.

"Are you happy? Really happy?" he asked first.

"Yes, I truly am." I smiled.

"Do you love him? I know he loves you, he's always loved you." he shrugged.

"Edward, yes, I do love him." I smiled again.

"One more, Do you ever think about me? Not even romantically, but like how we use to be, when we were good?" he shrugged again.

"Edward, I'd be lying if I said I never thought of you. We had some good times and when I watch a certain movie or hear certain songs, I always think back to what WE were doing at that time. You had some really good days. I'm sorry that there weren't more of them, that you couldn't accept everything that kept happening with us, I truly loved you and I always will, you were my first REAL love! I don't think I'll ever forget you." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled and said "Thank you Bella, that's all I needed. I won't bother you and Jake anymore, I want you to be happy and enjoy your family." he smiled.

Then, there were noises for Steve's room and Molly came running out, freaking out.

"Bella, keep her here." he stated.

He called for nurses and all this activity, Molly was crying into my shoulder and I just rubbed her back, calming her as best I could.

Edward walked out a few minutes later "Bells, Molly, I'm sorry, there was nothing more we could do." he stated.

Molly went limp in my arms and Edward grabbed her an carried her to the waiting room, Jake had a scowl on his face, I gave him the not now look.

"Bells, I'm going to prescribes some meds for her, she's going to be in shock and she might need to be watched carefully, can you handle that in your state?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem Edward." I said.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jake said as Edward walked over to the nurses station.

"We just lost Steve, Molly has no one, What are we going to do Jake?" I asked.

"Bells, Steve asked me on the way here to take care of her, he said he put me as guardian in his will about 2 months ago, he had a feeling. So, do you mind Molly living with us?" he smiled.

"No, not at all, but we'll have to buy a bigger place with the baby coming. I'll let my boss know, he might have someone interested in the Penthouse." I smiled.

Edward returned with the medicine and told me what to do and gave me his personal number, if she became to hard to handle, he'd make a house call.

Jake carried her to my car and I told him I'd meet him at home, he was going to stay and sign all the papers.

Molly woke up as we were pulling into the parking garage.

We walked upstairs and I gave her a pair of my sweats and gave her the pills from Edward, we sat on the couch and I told her what her dad had asked Jake. "Really? I can come and stay with you Bella, forever?" she smiled and hugged me tightly. "Yes, you can. Until you go to college, of course." I smiled.

"Can I help with the baby." she asked excitedly.

"Of course, anything. You get some rest and we'll talk in the morning, with Jake." I hugged her and kissed her good night.

I crawled into bed as well, it was 2 a.m. and way beyond my bedtime, fell fast asleep.

A/N:

Soooooo, what did you think??!?!?!

Don't hate me…

Hopefully you'll love me, most people said they didn't want Jake cheating!!!

This was an easy out…

What did you think of Edward and Bella's little talk?

I was happy, Edward was happy and Bella really meant what she said!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thanks for Reading!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hate Me**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

It's been 5 months since Molly's been with us and we just moved into a new house.

My boss sympathized with our situation and gave us the down payment and paid for all moving costs.

We let Molly take whatever she wanted form her old house, but all she wanted were a few pictures and collectables and her clothes, all the furniture, we could sell and her dad's clothes she wanted to donate.

As per his will, the house, car and motorcycle were to be sold and all money put into a trust for Molly until she is 25, as she already had a college fund and her parents life insurance polices and while she was living with us, we told her she needed to worry about nothing except her cell phone payment and when it came time for her to drive, her insurance, as long as she helped out around the house.

Molly and I were out shopping with Rose Alice, Sue and Leah one Saturday afternoon, since I wouldn't let them throw me a shower.

We were eating lunch when I felt sick, Rose took me to the bathroom for families and I sat in the chair, all of a sudden I feel warm stuff running down my leg.

"Rose, my water broke, it can't be, the baby is a almost 2 months early." I cried.

"Bella, calm down. I'm calling 911 and then Jake and Emmett to meet us at the hospital and then I'll text the girls.

All the girls came into the bathroom, Alice and Leah went to wait for the ambulance, to lead it to me.

Finally they arrived and I asked Rose to ride with me.

Rose threw her keys to Esme and they were going to meet us there.

We arrived at the hospital and they made Rose go to the waiting room, but 5 minutes later Jake was by my side, being led in by Edward.

"Bella, stay calm, everything will be fine." Edward said calmly.

"How can you say that. My baby is almost 2 months early!" I screamed.

"You're healthy and strong and so is the baby. Everything will be fine." he stated.

"Jake, do you 2 have a second coach?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Emmett is." he stated.

Edward disappeared and came back with Emmett 2 minutes later.

"Jake and Emmett take your places. Bella anyone else you'd like in here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Esme, Alice and Rose." I stated and then screamed and squeezed Jake and Emmett's hands.

"Fuck! Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry, I had a contraction." I shrugged.

Alice, Esme and Rose came running in and Carlisle followed. "Edward, I ca handle this now." he stated and Edward left the room with his head down.

I had serious labor for 6 hours before our little bundle of joy was born, our son I pulled Jake down to me and whispered "Charles Steven William Black" he beamed and loved it, knowing we were honoring everyone.

Emmett kissed my forehead and held his nephew, beaming down at him.

"Bella, Jake he's so tiny and beautiful." he gushed.

"Bells, I'm sorry, we've got to put him in an incubator for a little while, he was born way to early." Carlisle sighed.

Emmett handed him back and I kissed his forehead as did Jake, Alice snapped some pictures and we handed him back/

We called my dad and told him he was a grandpa and he was excited and we heard sniffles at the name.

Molly came running in and hugged me and Jake and smiled at the baby and loved the name as well.

JPOV

I can't believe we're having little Charlie's 2nd birthday already.

He's about the size of a 4 year old, obviously with me as his dad and Emmett as his uncle, the kid isn't going to be small.

The boy is always getting into trouble. His new hobby is coloring, on EVERYTHING!

He found a permanent marker somewhere and not only colored on himself, but on our leather sofa, the T.V. screen, the front door and the floor. Bella called me at work flipping out.

I asked where she was when it happened and she said right there, picking out a movie for naptime and talking on the phone to Alice, there was the problem, she was on the phone, distracted.

The boy also had a temper.

When it was time to leave the park one Saturday he threw a temper tantrum I picked him up and carried him to the car, as soon as I sat him down, he bit me. He saw the look on my face and stopped all screaming and I told him he was in trouble, no park for a long time and I took away his favorite Diego toys.

While at the party, we decided to surprise Molly with a new car.

She was leaving for college in the fall and never asked for one, so we surprised her, we were going to miss her so much and we'd been trying to get pregnant, but were having no luck, where as Emmett and Rose were pregnant with twins, their oldest, being almost 2, a little girl, the spitting image of Rose, except with Emmett and Bella's hair, she was a beauty, I didn't envy Emmett in a few years, her name was Kelly Marie, Kelly after her grandmother and Marie after Bella and Emmett's grandma.

We had a blast at the party, Molly went for a drive to show her friends her new car.

The party was in full swing and the doorbell rang, I opened the door to see Edward and his new girlfriend Emily. I greeted them and he handed me a bottle of wine and went to seek out Charlie, to give him his present.

Jake walked up and hugged me.

"You had to do it didn't you?" he asked.

"Hey, the rest of his family is here and we've forgiven each other, please be nice for me." I begged.

Jake kissed me and said "Anything for you beautiful."

We had a wonderful time and Edward's girlfriend was very nice.

She held her own with all of us and pulled me to the side later in the evening. "Bella, I know I just met you, but I can now see what they both see in you. I've watched you all evening with your family and friends and everyone rotates around you. It's usually the grandparents or the children, but in this family, it's you and you have light to you, how Edward could have ever been so mean and cruel to you, I don't know. I'm truly sorry and very happy he's past that now and at least has you as a friend.

I looked at her and gasped. "He told you about that?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me everything and you would think I'm crazy for getting involved with him, but he's really sweet and caring." she smiled.

I took her hand and held it. "Emily, I hope he's good to you and that these changes are positive. I welcome you into our circle of family and friends. If you ever need anyone to talk to or a shopping buddy, call, I'd love to get to know you." I leaned over and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Bella, that means the world to me. Thank you." she smiled and handed me her phone to put my numbers in and we walked back to the party.

Everyone finally left and Jake and I were cleaning up while Charlie was running around the yard with his dog.

"You know, I think Edward is going to be O.K." I smiled.

"Where did that come from?" Jake asked.

"I talked with his girlfriend today and she's wonderful. I think she'll be good for him." I stated.

"Good, then he can quit brooding over you." Jake said nuzzling my neck.

We finished cleaning up and Jake ran out into the yard and played with Charlie for a while before bringing in the screaming child, of course he'd get in trouble on his birthday.

We bathed him and put him to bed, under much protesting, even though he fell asleep fast, Jake then grabbed me up and carried me to bed and made love to me all night.

A/N:

I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Just wanted to do a quick update while it was in my head.

This is almost over.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**I OWN NOTHING**


	14. Epilogue

**Hate Me**

**Epilogue**

BPOV

4 years later and we're at Molly's college graduation.

I can't believe it's went by so fast.

She's going to now go over sea's and study at Oxford University for International Rights Law.

We were going to miss her so much, she was so bright and brought us so much joy, we knew we'd see her at holidays, she always came home, but it wasn't the same as a 4 hours car drive.

We were very proud of her and knew her father was as well.

Charlie was 6 now and starting kindergarten, so I'd be home during the days with nothing to do, so I was going to start writing again, maybe freelance for the newspaper or magazine's, I hadn't decided yet, but I didn't want anything full time, because I knew I'd be spending a lot of time at the school because of Charlie.

JPOV

WOW! Charlie is 10 and Edward is finally married.

Emily didn't turn out to be the right one for him, but she helped him turn into the man he is today.

Emily is still friends with Bella and they talk and go shopping when she's in town.

Edward, through trial and error, finally found the perfect woman, she wasn't Bella, but I guess it was as close as he was going to get.

She was built just like Bella, but with long sandy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and peachy skin, her name is Bree, they've dated for 4 years and he popped the question a year ago, during a normal Sunday brunch, no one had any idea, it was perfect.

Their wedding was small, neither wanted a large one, so it was families only in the Cullen backyard, which we were honorary members of, since Rose was married to Emmett and Esme and Carlisle still loved me the best…

The strangest part of their wedding was Bella was Edward's 'best' woman, whatever the hell that was, I was pissed at first, but I researched it and found, while not common, it does happen.

We got a call from Molly, asking if she could bring a friend home at Christmastime, we told her of course and she squealed and said she'd see us in 2 weeks.

Those 2 weeks flew by fast thankfully, we were at the airport waiting, when we see her walking with this huge guy in an Oxford Rugby jersey, holding her hand and smiling.

"Relax papa bear, before you stroke, she's an adult now, they've probably already had sex!" Bella told me. "Not fucking funny Bells!" I squeezed her hand and ran up to her and twirled her around.

"Molly!" I kissed her head. "How's my sweet, precious and innocent, baby girl?" I asked while smiling at the guy.

I hugged Molly and then shook the guys hand "And you are?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Brandon King, nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Black." he held out his hand to Bella as well, but she hugged him instead, a trait she'd picked up from Esme.

We found out they'd been dating for almost a year now, since last February.

On Christmas Eve all the girls went out shopping while the guys stayed home and watched football, something they were trying to explain to Brandon.

Christmas morning I awoke to the smell of bacon eggs and waffles, Bells was making her special breakfast, yummy!

I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to join everyone, luckily I was the first one up, as our room was downstairs, so I was behind Bells kissing on her neck and rubbing her breasts, I was really getting into it as was Bells, by grinding her ass into me, when we here "Damn, mom, dad, now I'm scared for life, shit!" It was Charlie, followed by Molly and Brandon.

"Charlie, language!" I scolded him.

"Dad, hands!" he scolded back.

Bella and Molly cracked up in a fit of giggles and wouldn't stop.

"Bells, sweetie, you're encouraging him. He's acting like Paul." I snapped.

"Well if you'd quit hanging with the biggest jerk on the planet, then out son might not talk like that!" she snipped.

I chuckled and held my hands up in a defensive pose, I wasn't arguing about Paul today, those two tolerated each other for me, that's it. Charlie loves the guy and Paul loved him, It was strange, he took a protective stance over him at all times and was always showing him how to take apart car parts and put them back together, he could take apart a motor and almost completely put it back together, almost.

We had a nice Christmas breakfast and then all showered and changed before opening

presents, it was a Bella thing, to always look nice for pictures.

This year I'd bought her and anniversary band, it had diamond all around, she was going to be pissed, but all she ever wore was the simple gold band I'd given her years ago, saying to other ring was too big and 'caught on things', she'd pass it to Charlie for his fiancé.

So this band was much nicer.

Once she opened it she squealed and then yelled at me for spending so much money, but knowing Bells, she'd done the same thing, but told me mine was the VERY last thing!

Charlie opened his mound of gifts, he'd gotten the new PS3 and Gods of War, plus we knew he'd gotten other games from the Cullen's and my parents and Emmett, forget it, Charlie wanted for nothing with Emmett as his uncle and Paul as his voluntary Uncle.

Molly opened her gift from us, and squealed, we'd given her 'Spring Break' tickets to Ireland for the week, it was a short trip and we knew she'd have fun, plus we gave her 2 tickets, so she could take a friend, they'd just need spending money.

We were starting to clean up when Brandon cleared his throat and I smiled big and pulled Bells into my lap, Brandon got on one knee and smiled at me, Molly looked at us with tears in her eyes and Bella was crying, Charlie mutters out my favorite word "Christ" and Bells scolds him and tells him to clean up his mess and then to go to his room.

Brandon proposed to Molly and the girls are crying, I walk up and give Brandon a man hug and congratulate them.

BPOV

Here it is eight year later, Brandon and Molly flew in from London to see Charlie graduate from high school and they brought their twin daughters with them, these two were a handful.

While we saw them a few times a year, we made sure we always stayed in a hotel when we went to visit, we learned that the hard way after our first visit.

First off, these two were spoiled beyond belief from Brandon's family, which lived a block away.

Natalie, the one who looked like Molly, but I am sure is the _demon spawn _screams whenever she isn't given whatever she wants, as soon as she wants it. I can see this stress Molly out, but she smiles and gives in. Then there is Cynthia, she doesn't scream when she doesn't get what she wants, she'll just stare you down like DAMION… And she's got a mouth on her at 5, these children cuss more than I do, not more than Jake, Lord knows that, but these two girls are horrible, of course, I'm not use to all the English bad words, I called Edward on our last trip and asked him what a few words meant and he laughed at me, but eventually told me, I confronted Molly with this and she sighed, saying it was Brandon and his family, there was nothing she could do.

I remaindered her, she was the lawyer, there was ALWAYS something she could do and we'd help her if she needed it.

Any way, Charlie was graduating today and getting a full ride football & science scholarship to Penn State. We were sad to see him go so far away, but he wanted to be a doctor and this would allow him to do that.

We all went to dinner to celebrate afterwards and while ordering I was holding Natalie on my lap and she started whining when we ordered, saying she wanted ice cream first.

"No, Nat, we have dinner first and then after dinner we have ice cream, _if _you eat all your dinner." I told her.

"I don't want to eat my dinner." she crossed her arms.

I sat her in her chair and she continued to pout.

"If you don't eat, then you don't get ice cream, those are BB's rules." I stated.

They called me BB and Jacob JJ, because his parents were grandma and grandpa, which we were fine with, we were original.

"Well BB's rules suck." she said.

"Natalie!" Molly scolded her.

"Molly, she has a right to speak her mind if she so wishes." Brandon said.

"Excuse me?" Jacob spoke up.

"Look, if my daughter wants ice cream first she can have ice cream first." Brandon smiled sweetly at his daughter.

"Bella, let's go. Molly, I'm sorry, if you need us, you're welcome anytime, Brandon, is not, nor are the children without their manners in check." Jacob scolded.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him to use the credit card for his meal and we'd see him at home tomorrow after Project Graduation, he hugged us and gave us an apologetic look.

Molly showed up the next morning shortly after Charlie arrived and we went to breakfast.

Molly said she was going to file for divorce once she got back to England, but she'd still live overseas, due to touch laws with the children being actually born in England and such and her job actually kept her in that part of the world anyway. We told her we understood and we'd be there anytime she needed us.

We enjoyed breakfast and drove her back to the hotel after.

We spent the rest of the summer shopping and packing Charlie off to college.

JPOV

Charlie is now 26 and getting married.

He graduated college and decided to go pro in football.

He plays for the Seattle Seahawks, he was a first round pick and actually is marrying the head coaches daughter.

She was the Sports Trainer for the team and the hit it off right away, he brought her home after 3 dates.

Bella fell in love with her, which was a miracle, she never liked ANY of the girls he dated in high school.

They were having a huge traditional wedding, something they both wanted.

It surprised Bella and I both.

We had the rehearsal dinner at the Space Needle, it wasn't to far from the church.

My friend was the manager and I was allowed to rent the place for the night as we'd done well for ourselves over the years and with Charlie being our only one he was worth it and Rebecca was turning out to be the daughter that Bella never had, they were like two peas in a pod and I must say I loved the girl too, she was so much like Bella, she didn't take Charlie's crap and she was so tiny and petite, like Bella, but wore her hair short and it was an auburn color and she had blue eyes that always sparkled.

The day of the wedding everyone was frantic, Charlie was a nervous wreck, still slightly hung over, his stupid friends took him out and they drank too much, I had to go pick their dumb asses up, Bella laughed at that, Rebecca and her friends had a nice luncheon and shopped all day. Smart Girls.

I finally got Charlie calmed down and to the alter, Bella and I took our seats, Rebecca walked out and we stood, I thought Charlie was going to faint, the big bad Seattle Seahawks Linebacker and he was nervous, once Rebecca took his hand, he instantly calmed.

Everything else went great, our baby, was now a man.

BPOV

"Jake, get you ass to the car NOW!" I yelled.

"Damn it Bella, it 2 a.m., I'm trying to open my eyes and put some damn pants on at the same time." I he yelled.

"Well my grandbaby is coming and I won't miss it because you didn't have your clothes ready like I told you!" I snapped.

"You know, you'd think you were the one having this damn kid!" he snapped back.

"Well, I will be with her everyday." I smiled.

"Bells…" he warned.

"Hey, I'm the grandmother, It's my job." I smiled and kissed his cheek as I jumped out of the car at the hospital.

I ran inside and to the desk.

"Rebecca Black" I shouted.

"Family?" the nurse asked.

"Hell yes, grandmother!" I shouted.

"Room 204" she smiled.

We ran to the elevator and hurried to room 204.

We heard yelling outside the room.

"Damn it Chaz! I can't believe you did this to me you bastard! Your dick is never touching me again!" Rebecca shouted.

"Bec. I loved you." he cooed.

I walked in smiling and took her hand and smoothed her hair out, Jacob dropping our bags.

"Bec, how you feeling sweetie?" I asked.

"I've been here 30 minutes and nothing, just my water has broke, that's it and I hurt so b-BAD!!!!!!!" she screamed.

I went into the hallway.

"Page Dr. Cullen STAT!" I demanded.

I see Edward running down the hall towards the room and he looks worried.

"Bella, you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah, Charlie's wife is in labor and in a lot of pain. I don't think it's normal, she's had a rough pregnancy and was high risk, could you take a look at her, please Edward?" I begged.

He smiled and hugged me and walked in the room, shook hands with Jake and Charlie, all had become good friends.

He brought the ultrasound machine over and started to go over Rebecca's belly.

"You're high risk, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she winced and screamed again.

He handed the towel to Charlie and told him to wipe it carefully, he'd be back in a minute, I followed him out.

"Edward, talk to me damn it!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm getting the doctor, we've got to go in now, c-section, it looks like the placenta is going to detach and if that happens, they both could die." he said gravely.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried as he was on the phone.

I suddenly felt two strong arms pull me back and it was Jake, "Come on, let Edward do his job, we'll go to the waiting room and wait outside the ER, he told me where it is." Jake led me there and called her parents to let them know as well, since they were traveling from Seattle.

2 hours later, Charlie came out and had out beautiful grandson in his arms, followed by Edward.

"Is she O.K.?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be out for the rest of the night though. The baby is fine, healthy and huge as you can see, 10 lbs and 22 inches long!" Edward declared.

Jake and Charlie smiled.

"Not as big as you son, but almost!" Jake bragged.

We all marveled over the beautiful baby and I held him in my arms and kissed his forehead.

"Charlie, what's his name, son?" I asked.

"Jacob Emmett Black" he smiled and I had to hand him back, I was so overcome that I collapsed into Jake's arms from joy.

I was the luckiest woman in the world.

I had the perfect family and the most wonderful husband in the world, even after everything we'd been though, we'd stuck together and worked through everything.

_**The End!**_

A/N:

Thanks so much for sticking by me through this story…

I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
